A Sapling Grows
by Potatoegod
Summary: Naruto in a way that I like a little more than the original. All credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Based solely off the Anime.
1. Kurama's Story

Those dangerous and caring purple eyes were the first things I noticed of my father. I always envied Isobu for his eye that nearly matches our father's own but I would never forsake the eyes he gifted me. They were amazing with concentric black circles surrounding his pupil. However, it wasn't his defining trait, not truly at least. No, what made my father so great was his power. His very presence sent shivers down my spine and so with a chill going down my back, I listened to his prophecy. A prophecy that was supposed to not only save us, although why he couldn't save us himself I wouldn't understand for many years to come.

(Break)

I was nearly 14 human years old when I felt the first strike. I could feel my fathers children, I refuse to call them brothers, attack each other. I could feel the dangerous lightning edge that was Indra and the burning star that was Ashura. I tasted the drain that Ashura's attack had on Father's remaining chakra. My mistake was not intervening this time around, but perhaps it was a blessing as I was far weaker than the two brothers. My eyes found the little pond that I had made my home and I rested my head upon my paws as the titans clashed.

(Break)

Nearly 12 years later I went to my father for what would be the last time. I found him sitting in the air silent as he gathered the worlds chakra to him, strengthening his body. It was strange to find myself so much taller than him now, but I could tell I stood far above his head now.

I stood, watching him relax his aching body and heighten his mind before he turned towards me his altitude falling a bit as he struggled to maintain correct control. I would never know the hardship of controlling chakra in old age or in general. I was chakra and chakra was me.

"Ahh, Kurama it has been too long since I last saw you!" He exclaimed his voice raspy and low.

I bowed my head in apology. I hadn't meant to be gone so long but I had been caught up watching a sapling grow and hadn't realized how long I was there. I hadn't noticed when the clashes had increased in strength nor had I noticed when they slowed down in preparation for the death of a god.

"I... sorry fater," I tried but I had almost 12 years since I had last practised the mortal tongue.

"Father," The sage supplied for me.

"Sorry...father," I choked out as his eyes softened.

"What have you come for my child?" Father asked his smile kind and inviting. I was about to answer when the sun decided to drop in for a visit.

"Hey, dad what are you doing? And... what in the Amaterasu is that?" Ashura nearly screamed at his father before rushing over to gush over how soft my fur is.

"That is Kurama, now let him go, son," The sage said.

"Ah ok dad, but I needed to know a way to get stronger. My spies say Indra has been developing a massive technique that is capable of beating even the True Thousand Hands technique."

"I will think this over son and convene with you again after I have spoken with Kurama."

He was gone in an orange flash and I was left alone with father once more. His shoulders slumping as he looked towards the sky.

"What would you do if you were in my position? If you had two kids fighting over a role that won't matter in the next hundred years, what would you do? I haven't seen Indra in nearly as long as you've been gone but at least I know you still care. I lost my sons just like my mother had."

"...I halpe?" I tried to ask, to make him feel better.

"No, you should continue to watch the world grow as you have been, it'll continue to show more beauty," He turned away. I was about to leave too when he fell, his chakra fading faster than it had before and I knew that it was all centred around his heart, doing it's best to keep him alive.

I jumped under him and barely caught him using my tails to stabilize him as I roared to the heavens hoping for Ashura to come help. I was not disappointed and I promised myself to help him any way I could for his help today.

(Break)

3 years was all the wars took. Three years since the death of the great sage of six paths and the start of a newly ignited war between brothers. I was there the entire time, protecting the only brother to have cared for Father in the end. The day Indra came from the storm clouds donning his purple avatar of a god, I allowed Ashura a portion of my power to put himself on even ground. I helped him become the new god of chakra after his father. Only to be disappointed in the end as they both died in a cataclysmic attack. One throwing balls made of everything coloured after the void and the other throwing the most powerful lightning the world had ever seen.

I gave them both as good a burial as I could, seeing as I was now nearly the size of a house and quickly growing. I brought them to the middle of the field of ash which they had created and buried them, bringing Father to meet them one last time as they all moved on to wherever Father wanted. Then I sat and watched in suspense for the first sapling.

(Break)

I returned to my old resting grounds after I had finally settled things as well as I could without becoming known. I had asked Isobu to protect a group of red-headed warriors. They captured my attention when I saw how close their hair was to my fur. Then in a burst of inspiration, I had asked Gyuki to crave seals from Father into a rock and place it where they would find it.

That was all I could do and it was more than enough for now. I looked at what had become of the Field of Ash to see that all the saplings were blooming. This was just too good not to watch.

(Break)(Near 500 year time skip)

I looked up at the sound of grunting. I could feel the power of a warrior god waiting to be released and I immediately knew who it was. Indra had returned. I turned to stare him down only to be surprised by the man who stood there. He was slightly shorter than the old Indra but his hair was far longer and his face much softer. He seemed distraught though which had never happened to the original.

"What do you want Indra?" I growled out, my voice causing the ground to shake. It had been a long time since I had last seen myself and just realized I was far larger than I was last time.

"I am not Indra beast," He spoke aloud trying to keep his voice steady. I allowed just a small amount of my anger at his denial to show through.

"Then who are you and what are you here for?" I asked trying not to scare him anymore.

"Kyuubi, you are only a piece of yourself!" The fake Indra yelled. I understood what he meant by that and I also knew he shouldn't have access to the knowledge.

"Shut up," I growl.

"You tailed-beast are simply servants to serve the Uchiha's every whim."

I noticed the way his eyes began swirling, a startling blood red nearly as dark as my own.

"Obey!" He yelled, forming one of Indra's old seals in front of his face.

That was when I forgot how to control my body, that was when I learned how helpless I can be.

(Break)

Hours later I felt Ashura's sun on the horizon and I was screaming internally with glee. Ashura would save me, after all, he cared.

Then I was being beaten around with whips made of wood, and watching through eyes I couldn't control as the man I hoped would save me instead chained me up. I watched as the valley I had watched grow was destroyed by their feud. I listened as he told me I would not be allowed to live my life. I watched the crimson hair so close to my own fur seal me up.

(Break)

Large wooden spikes were driven through each of my limbs and one large one through my chest. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt. If the whips of wood were painful then this was hell and it didn't help that I was floating in the air on a small moon. Then my jailor came and I began to hate the colour red. She told me how I was hatred and that I couldn't be freed because all I could do was hate.

I wanted to not hate her, just to prove her wrong. Then I learned even I can't control my emotions. I raged against my binds, looking to rip this wench to shreds and make sure her hair was gone. I couldn't see her wearing that colour like me.

All I wanted to do was go home and watch the saplings.

(Break)

I was forced into another lying redhead. It was at this point that I used the small amount of power I had to change my fur to a dull orange. I should've gone all the way to a light brown and match my Fathers hair but I couldn't with these restraints. This red-head decided not to impale me with wood and instead just use chains, which were nearly four times worse as it seemed to corrode my ever healing chakra.

She acted like I made her life horrid even though all I wanted was freedom, well and her death but that didn't matter in the long run.

Then I felt a child, a sun developing in her uterus and I knew I had to stop my next jailor from being born. I had to stop this cycle of brothers fighting but no matter what I did he survived, I even flooded her body and his with as much chakra as I possibly could before I realized he healed from everything I did. It was with an angry sigh that I gave up and just watched the sapling develop.

Why hadn't I known before that the birth would weaken my chains so much? Why hadn't it done this when the original had a child? Perhaps it was the wood that prevented it. This time I was being prevented by these small blue seals that would tighten any chain that became loose.

So for nearly an hour, I watched as the red-head pushed the next Ashura out into the world. He was small and unbearably loud but it would seem my chance slipped by before I could explore it fully.

Or so I thought. A masked man with a very familiar chakra but not quite close enough for me to distinguish it from the hundreds I have felt within these wretched red-heads. Then he released me, my power flooding back to me in full force. I was so prepared to run, but I had to be stupid and turn back to thank him.

Those red eyes that had been the start of all this reappeared covering my whole vision until I woke up with the red-head and her lover pierced on my front claw. I was wrapped up in chains but what really scared me was the shinigami that was floating above the blonde. His purple skin seemingly decaying and I got the distinct impression I should know this god better but I had no time to think about it as a new worse pain came. I was ripped in half and literally shoved inside a cage, my power fleeing from me as the god put me to rest inside a sapling that had yet to begin growing.

Father had said to watch the world grow because the beauty would never fade. It would seem I found something new to watch.

**A/N**

**I am not planning on changing too much in Naruto, especially not his character but I will play with the plot.**

**This chapter was made explicitly to introduce this story to you and these notes to explain a little as to why I'm doing a new story without finishing Another Chance.**

**I have been getting stuck on what to write with Another chance and have learned that if I go away and write or read something else that I will come back refreshed for that story. That's what this is but also isn't.**

**I plan on having four stories on this site. The first is another chance, the second is a sapling grows, the third is based on BNHA and the fourth will be a DBZ/DBS fanfic. **

**I hope to continue to entertain you guys and to continue to grow as an author with your help.**

**Enjoy and until next time my children.**

**PG**


	2. The Sapling is Planted

The summer sun beat down on my neck as I carried a small pile of wood for my afternoon snack. The branches stabbing into my small arms leaving little scrapes that quickly disappeared. The green of the forest overpowering the golden sun in the sky.

I arrived at a brook where I had already set up a small fit pit and was steadily cooking four fish. I looked around noticing the shaking of the trees as a soft wind blew through them. I dropped the stack straight into the fire sending sparks up into the sky where they cooled and fell back to earth.

I picked up one of the sticks that held a fish and started to nibble on it, sending burning pieces of fish down my poor gullet.

"Owww," I whined after spitting out my fish. I just wanted a small bite to eat but of course, I couldn't even have that.

I looked at the hot fish sitting on the ground with a small glare. I really was hungry, I had eaten yesterday but that was almost forever ago in my humble opinion. I grabbed it off the ground and took it to the stream to cool it off because the water was cold so it would be able to cool my fish right?

"Don't do that," an old man's voice spoke up rasping near the end. I froze thinking that I was in trouble again, even if I wasn't supposed to be in school today. I turned around slowly to see an old man with a brown dress on. His eyes were narrow and he had a ton of wrinkles on his face with nearly white hair.

"Gramps!" I yelled in excitement at seeing the old Hokage here. I asked him earlier if he would come but he seemed busy with the weird ninja from Kumo. I jumped into his frail yet powerful arms, him catching me easily.

"Ah, Naruto my boy. You do realize that making the fish wet again is counter-productive," He said to me with a raised eyebrow and a friendly smile. I scratched the back of my head looking away from his stare.

"Yeah…?"

"I see, well how about I help you then?" He asked pointing at the fish still clutched in my hand.

"Thanks, Gramps," I said while handing him the fish. He made a hand sign and when he handed it back it was cool enough to eat.

"Want one?" I asked between bites. He nodded his head before grabbing one and sitting beside me.

"Now how about that camping you wanted?" He asked a kind smile once more on his face.

"Yes!"

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

It was night, with millions of stars shining in the sky. Gramps was sitting beside me telling me all about the stars and anything I asked when I finally worked up the courage to ask.

"Gramps, can I be a cool ninja like you?"

"…" He didn't respond immediately and my hopes started to sink. Here was the only person who was nice to me and he didn't even believe in me. Then he shook his head and spoke his eyes focused on mine.

"Yes, I believe you can be one of the best in history."

Those words would become my reason for wanting the Hokage's hat. If Gramps was amazing and Gramps was a Hokage then all Hokage must be amazing. I will admit that I broke down crying that night, the stars watching me while the trees hid me from others.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Ha, losers," I said after disguising myself as a fence. My latest escapade may have been a bit much considering I had two chunin instead of the usual genin chasing me. I had painted the Hokages to look as stupid as possible, maybe to make myself feel better. If they still like those statues after what I had done to them maybe when the part of me they can't see past is gone they'll like me. Or maybe when my heads up there they'll at least stop throwing me out of stores.

"Oh? Are you sure they're the losers? A dangerous voice spoke from behind me. Turning around greeted me with the sight of a very disappointed Iruka-sensei. He was a fairly short man with a ponytail that stuck up and a scar running across his nose. He wore the traditional chunin gear even though he himself had complained about its design multiple times.

"Ahh, Iruka-sensei, seems you caught me. Good job sensei. Not many can claim to have caught the ever elusive Naruto Uzumaki fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf," I exclaimed pulling confetti out of my pocket. It was originally going to be used to attract people's attention to the monument but the chunin ruined that.

"I see, I see. A great honour indeed," Iruka began rubbing his chine while he stared at the sky. I thought of running off but he would always catch me, he was an experienced genin after all.

"See, you get it sensei."

"Well, in that case. Do me the honour of allowing me to DRAG YOU BACK TO CLASS!" He yelled his signature henge jutsu taking effect and increase the size of his head. It was but a moment later I found myself tied up and dropped unceremoniously on the classroom floor.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Ugh, that wasn't very honourable sensei," I complained scrunching my eyes closed in what I hope was a pout. Never have been much good at sadder expressions.

"Naruto, you have failed three exams now. Do you honestly think you should be goofing off so close to this one? Quit fooling around and focus on passing," Iruka said staring me down as the rest of the class watched.

I don't understand why he's so mean to me sometimes. He knows I just have trouble with the clone jutsu, and even Gramps hasn't been able to figure it out. Every time I try to do it, my chakra messes up. I can always feel how it just shifts out of my grasp anytime I use a jutsu. I took a deep breath in and calmed down. The small claws that had dug into my palms receding for now.

That was another thing Gramps couldn't tell me about. Anytime I get too angry I start to transform almost like the henge only I can't control it. Claws form, my body gets a bit bigger, my vision gets brighter and then the power comes. It fills me completely and is almost intoxicating. Then Gramps pinned me to the ground and slapped my back turning me back.

"Now, I'm going to untie you," He proceeded to untie me before turning to the rest of the class and continuing. "Now, line up so we can practice henge."

It was finally my turn after so many people just went up and henged into sensei. They weren't even that good, mainly due to the fact that none of them acted differently or changed their posture. They just stood the way they normally do which wasn't fun at all.

"Naruto, you're up," Iruka called clipboard in hand.

I jumped into position before calling on my chakra and transforming… into Gramps. I let my back slouch slightly like he does, eyes narrowed as they searched across Iruka. My hands went behind my back as I pulled out a small pipe I had been carrying around with me.

"Seems you can't even distinguish between your student and leader," I said using a jutsu Gramps taught me to change my voice. I sounded and acted just like Gramps, and held the chakra as Iruka smacked me on the head. I relished the look of utter horror Iruka-sensei had when I kept the henge up.

"Ah, so not only can you not distinguish student from master. You also have the audacity to hit him? You will be imprisoned for this, believe it!" I had him going until I accidentally said my catchphrase. Then he grabbed me and shoved his chakra into my henge messing it up.

"Good job Naruto, but try that stunt again and I'll give you detention," Iruka said a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Shikamaru, you're up!"

I walked back in line a small smile lighting my face.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

It was the day of the test and I had to say I was very confident. If he called the henge or even replacement jutsu's I would easily pass. Of course, fate had other plans.

"When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu," Iruka started reading off a sheet.

Name after name was called before finally it was my turn. Nearly everyone else had already passed and there were only three headbands left.

"Okay Naruto, show us the clone jutsu," A man with pale skin and white hair said. He wasn't very unique and tended to stay out of the lessons. This man was Mitsuki and he was one of my more liked sensei's.

I focused inside, feeling that lake that I could always find in me. It was a bright yellow with spots of orange around the edge where these strange red chakra pipes entered. I grabbed some in my hands like water, but it stayed in my hands, unlike water. I formed the hand signs required for the clone jutsu, feeling as the chakra washed over me and flowed beside me. I watched without my eyes as the chakra built up into a replica of me. Then I started letting go as the jutsu took hold and felt the chakra lose form.

Opening my eyes I found smoke all around me, I didn't even want to look already knowing that it had messed up but I did anyway and saw the most pathetic clone I had ever seen. It was grey and couldn't hold itself up, then it was gone as the chakra faded away.

"You fail," Iruka said staring me straight in the eyes. I looked for any sorrow that he couldn't pass me but all I found was disappointment.

"Iruka, perhaps we can allow him to pass. He has failed twice but keeps trying, showing that he could make a very good ninja," Mitsuki said.

"No, all the other students either made a clone or failed. He is no exception."

I walked out of the test room with my head down.

}}}}}}}}}}}}

I was sitting on the swing with my google over my eyes, the terrible sting of tears filling my eyes. I watched as parents picked up their kids, heard as they talked about me. How they were happy I didn't pass, and how I was a monster. A monster of all things, what had I done other than pull harmless pranks. I never hurt anyone, I even let some of my classmates beat me in taijutsu to avoid hurting their feelings.

"Why? Why can't I make a stupid ass clone,"I whispered as that ever sweet power flowed into my hands burning them as the nails elongated.

"Hey, Naruto. Come with me," Mitsuki sensei said from beside me. I calmed down and followed him as he ran along roofs.

It was nearly sunset when we stopped and he told me about a secret test. I almost jumped with joy knowing I had another chance to become a ninja and so I never stopped to think about it.

(Hiruzen)

I watched as Mitsuki convinced Naruto to steal the Forbidden Scroll. I decided I would allow it to occur as Naruto could learn something good, but of course, he wouldn't be getting the real thing. I walked down the halls of the Hokage mansion, into the scroll room which held the genuine article and switched it with one that had at most A-rank jutsu. The hardest thing in there was the Shadow-clone jutsu which with how much chakra Naruto had it should be a piece of cake.

"Be careful Naruto, no need to get me fully involved yet," I said before calling my ANBU and telling them the situation. That they were to put pressure on Naruto but let him succeed.

Then with good night, I went and lay down waiting for the ANBU to wake me one more.

(Naruto)

I used a set of spikes to grip onto the ceiling and crawl past the black dressed ninja walking the halls. They almost got me so many time I didn't want to even try counting but then I had it and was gone.

I jumped across rooftops on my way to the meeting grounds. My foot caught n the edge of a roof and I fell to the ground, my side hitting the ground. A loud crack was heard, my arm lighting up in pain.

I held back my cry of pain and picked myself up with my good arm. The scroll on the ground as I pulled off my jacket. My right arm was black and blue but the most noticeable thing was that the red chakra that fed my lake was surrounding it, turning it tan like normal.

"Ugh, let's go Naruto," I said before slinging my jacket over my shoulder and using the strap of the scroll to hold it in place. I raced down the street's my arm feeling better, even if it was just numb instead of painful.

It was ten minutes later that I reached the spot, a little clearing in a forestry training ground. I pulled the scroll off my back and unrolled it, looking at all the jutsu. I couldn't find any that didn't need a nature transformation except Shadow-clone and so I started working on that.

I reached into that lake again and molded the chakra around my hands before releasing it, and unlike the clone jutsu, it worked mostly. The clone was fully coloured and could stand up before it disappeared.

"I'll get this done before Mitsuki-sensei gets here, believe it!"

"NARUTO! DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!" Iruka-sensei yelled. His usual henge not appearing, instead, his eyes had tears in them. I watched as he pulled out a chain, it had small barbs on it. "Please don't fight. You're under arrest on the charges of treason. Surrender the scroll or I will use…"

"What…?" I asked confused about what was happening.

"Or... or I'll have t-to use drastic measures," He was choking on his words now. His tears trailing down his cheeks.

"But...I thought I was going to pass?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Iruka asked, his eyes narrowed.

Why doesn't Iruka-sensei know? Wasn't it part of the exam? Wasn't I supposed to do this to become a ninja? Wait, maybe Mitsuki-sensei lied. Why would he do that?

"Mitsuki-sensei said that this was the make-up test. That if I stole this scroll and learned a jutsu I would b-," I was about to finish when a barrage of shuriken hit Iruka and pinned him to the training area's fence.

"I should've been...more observant," Iruka panted out.

"Yes, you should've. That wasn't your first mistake, however. No, your first mistake was not immediately killing the demon," Mitsuki-sensei said as he pointed at me. There was the name again, the ever-present hate that the village seemed to hold for me.

"Mitsuki, shut up!" Iruka-sensei growled out. He had pulled out the two shurikens that had actually hit

"Hey, demon wanna know why you're hated?" Mitsuki said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked. On that day when the fourth Hokage defeated the beast, a new one emerged. A beast named Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi in human form. Just look at the whiskers and the way your body changes when you get angry."

I felt my heart stop, then I felt that same anger rise to fill up the void that was my thoughts at the moment. My vision changed as I started to see every minute detail, every sway of the grass, every twitch of Mitsuki's face. I could smell everything from the salt in Iruka's sweat and the iron in his blood. I could hear the speeding heartbeat of Iruka and the nervous grinding of Mitsuki's teeth. The wind felt like razors against my skin and chilled me to the bone. My fingers burned as my claws extended outwards.

Then I ran, so much faster than ever before. I ran and found a small bush to hide in, for a moment before it started to grow. The bush started rising higher and higher as I leaned against the main trunk. All around me plants began to grow faster, and as I watched the saplings grow I calmed down.

"Because I'm Iruka," I heard Iruka sensei say from around the bush that now looked like a tree.

I sat still, listening closely even as my hearing went back to normal. Mitsuki kept trying to convince Iruka I was bad and I almost believed he would agree but he changed that with a small speech about why I wasn't the Fox.

I couldn't help the tears rolling down my face and almost missed my chance to prove to Iruka-sensei I wasn't the fox. Yet right as Mitsuki ran to attack him, I ran forward with that same power from before filling me. Yet even I could feel that there wasn't nearly as much as before so my kick didn't immediately kill him.

Mitsuki opened his mouth to start talking when I cross my fingers, pulling on that lake,t now a light shade of purple, and forced out as many clones as I could. Then I lay the beat down of my life on Mitsuki.

(Hiruzen)

"You can all calm down. The situation has been taken care of," I said t the small crowd of chunin. The jonin were told by the ANBU what was happening and thus hadn't gotten up to help.

The chunin started asking questions all of which didn't matter and all I could do was smile at the thought of Naruto.

(Naruto)

"Naruto, close your eyes," Iruka sensei said. He was kneeling in front of me while holding his leg. Confused as I was I did as requested. My eyes falling closed and the darkness surrounding me.

Even if I couldn't see anything I could still hear and all I heard was the shuffling of cloth. Then I felt the soft fabric of a headband wrap around my forehead. I had felt enough headbands to know what one felt like and there was no denying it.

"Open your eyes," Iruka-sensei said his voice soft. Opening my eyes I laid my sight on his forehead only to see his headband missing. I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing in happiness as he held me. We sat like that for a few moments before I felt him shaking as well. Pushing away I was greeted to the sight of Iruka-sensei sobbing as well.

"I'm so sorry. I should've have realized you wouldn't do it for no reason. I shouldn't have gone to such drastic measures," He sobbed with his head bowed. He pulled the chain he came with out of a pouch on his side and threw it away from him.

"It's okay sensei, you were just being a great ninja, believe it!" I exclaimed. He looked up with a smile and patted my head.

"Let's go get ramen, genin," Iruka-sensei said pulling himself up before wobbling.

I ran under his arm and supported him, using another clone to hold his other side.

"Maybe we should postpone the celebration?" Iruka chuckled. I nodded and had another clone grab the scroll. Then we started walking towards the village.

"You may keep that," Gramps said waving his hand at the scroll.

"What? I thought it was forbidden," I yelled. Hadn't I just fought someone for it? Shouldn't that mean it's important enough to keep safe?

"No, I had hidden the real scroll before you had gotten here."

"How? Wait, did you know that I was the Kyuubi?" I yelled feeling my anger rise again. Then I felt pain. I was slammed to the ground with a ninja from the zoo on y back and three others pointing their blades at me.

"Naruto, if you wish to speak to me you must calm down," Hiruzen said from his desk. He pulled his hat off, displaying his slightly bald head and stared me down.

I breathed in and out, which was more difficult than usual with a ninja pushing their knee into my back.

"Did you know?" I asked softly. I hoped he didn't but I don't always get what I want.

"Yes."

It was a simple response with a deeper meaning. It meant that the entire time he had known everything I needed to know, it meant he knew how to help me and he sat back and watched instead. He treated my life as he treating this conversation, watching and only responding when absolutely needed.

"I see. I accept the scroll Lord Hokage," I said as the zoo animal climbed off me and disappeared. I walked forward and grabbed the scroll, never once looking at the Hokage, before slinking out the door to my house.

(Kurama)

A dark cavern was lit up by bright red eyes with slits. The water on the ground rushing towards them as they rose.

"Some more fertilizer? Thank you white-haired worm, I was growing bored. As for you sapling, hurry up and start looking at the sun instead of pink flowers," The deep voice growled out before slamming a paw against the large cage in front of it.

'Father would be so disappointed if he saw me talking to myself.'

(Hiruzen)

"Lord Hokage?" Tiger asked from his hiding spot. "Should I watch him?"

"No, he will come to forgive this grievance against him. If he can't then he won't be able to learn of the rest of them," I said looking at Minato out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Tiger said before falling silent.

I thought back to the image that the orb had shown me. As Naruto sat amongst the growing foliage.

'Perhaps he will surpass us.'

**A/N**

**Here's the new chapter. I don't yet know if I'm gonna ship anyone but I do know that I plan to make Naruto a little more realistic. Also, I started watching through Naruto again and I realized how much I hate younger Sakura.**

**I hope to have more Kurama's thoughts on his sapling in the future and I also hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time my children.**

**PG**


	3. Konohamaru and Team Assignments

I struck my most fearsome pose, prepared for the inevitable. My eyes widening as the flash occurred, my vision hazy from the extreme light. My already tired body trembling from the effort of my pose, the pose that would mark my entrance.

"Um, are you sure this is the picture you want?" The man said. I could tell he was struck in awe at my amazingness.

"Yes!" I yelled, flashing my canines at him. I watched as he shuddered, most likely in astonishment, my very presence making him feel smaller and smaller.

"Whatever, not my problem," The man said before scampering away. I watched him go, noticing the small mutter of 'demon'.

I sighed before making my way to the Hokage's office, releasing the henge as I walked.

(Small time skip)

"Retake it," The Hokage said. The room was barren with a single banner in the back and a desk. The walls were white with wooden baseboards that reached about a third of the way up the walls.

"What? Why? It looks awesome Old man," I yelled in indignation. I had already worked to get that picture done, there was no need to do it again.

"This is an important part of your ninja career, it is how clients will judge your ability, how they will decide whether to hire you or not," He said, a small puff of smoke escaping his pipe.

"I don't want to work for people who only judge based on a picture, I want to work for people who judge based on the fact that I beat the Hokage twice," I said a grin stretching across my face.

"What do you... Don't you dare!" He yelled moving his hands towards his eyes a moment too late

I put my hands together in a ram seal, my chakra flowing into the very small space between my hands. Then I pushed it outwards, wrapping it around my body as I changed. My view changing as I grew taller, a small weight appearing on my chest.

"Please Hokage-sa-ma," I said as seductively as I could.

It was barely a moment later before the Hokage was sent flying into the back wall. The man sitting beside Hiruzen stood and rushed towards where the Hokage was laid out with a small amount of blood splashed on his robes.

"Do...not do that again," The Third said as he picked himself up, a tissue pressed under his nostrils.

"Ahahah," I said nervously, sitting in my chair once again.

I could hear it long before it arrived, a small pittering of a child as they ran. The shallow breathing as they tried to stay quiet. Then the door burst open, a small child wielding a small plastic shuriken started rushing towards the Hokage before the scarf he was wearing wrapped around his leg and he fell, catching himself just enough so his face didn't crash into the ground.

"Ugh, who did that!" The child yelled as he swung his head around before his gaze landed on me. I could feel the malice within them as he blamed me singularly for his fall. "It was you, apologize. Now!"

In a daze of confusion, I stood there, unable to comprehend the idiocy of this child. Then it had the audacity to blame me for a mistake it made.

"Um... No," I said turning away from the idiot and focusing on gramps. "See ya old man."

I began walking towards the door when the child jumped in front of me, his glare intense as it was unwavering.

"Do you know who I am?" The idiot yelled once more, his voice grating on my very sensitive ears. I shook my head, a single eyebrow raised. "I am the grandson of the Hokage, so you better apologize!"

I turned towards Gramps who nodded in affirmation. I sighed before turning back to the kid, the apology dying on my lips as I saw the self-satisfied smirk on his face. As though he had been the one to win this day and I would not be the one to lose to him.

"You think I care?" I growled as I lifted him by the front of his shirt. He was actually quite heavy as he sagged in my arms. "If the Hokage was your mom, dad, or grandma I still wouldn't care. You tripped on your own scarf, so you better quit expecting apologies and start learning to walk."

I was less happy than I thought I would be when I saw his eyes full of fear. So I let him down, his butt smacking to the ground as he failed to catch himself.

Gramps made no move to help and instead just sat there staring at us. His pipe resting in his mouth as smoke exited the corners.

I waved one last time before I walked out, my footsteps sounding louder than ever before in my burning ears.

It was stupid of me to react like that, after all, one of Iruka's lessons was to control your emotions. Seems I couldn't pass even when it wasn't a test.

My paranoia was getting to me, as all I could hear was the pattering of feet and the shallow breathing of the kid I had scared. It was nearly a full ten minutes later that I finally looked back to where I was hearing that child only to see a small box with circles cut out of it.

"Aha, expected of the man who beat Gramps!" the kid yelled as the box lifting into the air leaving behind the form of a small child. "Name's Konohamaru and I want you to teach me how to beat the old man."

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea," I said before noticing his eyes again. "Ugh, fine. What do you want to learn?"

"How to be a better ninja than Gramps and be Hokage," He said, showing off his strangely perfect teeth.

"Umm, well there is this thing called Chakra..." I started before he went into a rant about what chakra was and how it worked. I nodded my head as he listed off things that the school had already taught. "Yeah, exactly. Now can you do henge?"

He shook his head and I nearly fell over. How could someone live without knowing that one?

"This is gonna be long Hamaru," I said before I crossed my fingers and made a group of five Narutos'. I sent them all to different places, three to the library, one to Ichiraku's ramen shop, one to train whatever the first three find.

It was nearly three hours later and few mishaps with angry women that Kononhamaru succeeded in the Sexy Technique.

"Honorable Grandson, step away from that heathen. Come with me, I am the only one who can teach you the tricks to reaching Hokage. I am the best because I know everything," The glasses wearing Jonin said, or at least that's what I heard. I may have stopped listening after he called me a heathen and Kono started yelling about not wanting to go with him.

I was so proud when Kono tried to knock Glasses out using the Sexy Technique. Only it didn't work so I thought of a new way to beat him, I pulled on the deep sea of chakra contained in me before releasing it outwards in multiple clones of me which all then did my perv ending technique.

Not only did it work but it destroyed the closet pervert. Konohamaru and I ran away from the unconscious Jonin.

(Tiny time skip)

I was walking home after Konohamaru declared me his rival when a clone ran up to me. He looked angry, pissed even.

"Those damned idiots, can't they recognize that I'm a ninja!" The clone was yelling as it walked up.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"They wouldn't let us into the library because we weren't ninja, then they refused to even check," He said.

I started leading him to the Hokage tower so that we could get his permission, only for him to trip and disperse on the way there. All of a sudden memories flowed into me. I saw me talking to me, my walk to the library and my inevitable rejection. Then I spent a few hours searching for me before I tried entering the library again only to be kicked out.

"Wha-?" I questioned. The scroll had said something about memories but I hadn't paid all that much attention as I practised it. I decided to talk to the old man about it when I got there because even if he had kept secrets from me he had taken care of me and was the smartest person I knew.

I threw open the doors to his office, only to see a man with grey hair and a mask standing in front of the old man. He had only one visible eye and seemed to not care whatsoever about my presence.

"Hmm, seems you have new company Hokage-sama. We'll continue this later, right?" The old man asked gramps. His hand trailing into his pocket as he talked. Gramps nodded and the old man pulled out an orange book before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. How leaves got inside I don't know.

"What did you need Naruto-kun?" Gramps asked as he set down his pipe.

"I need in the library but they won't let me in," I exclaimed, pacing his room. I could feel the clones anger becoming my own.

"Ah, I see. I will deal with that later, for now, however, what scroll were you wanting?" He asked.

"Well, Iruka-sensei told me that I needed better chakra control, so I was gonna look for one on that and another on better taijutsu," I said thinking back to our lessons in chakra control and the leaf exercise that I couldn't do.

"Hmm, yes chakra control would be a good topic for you, but why taijutsu. As I understand it you are one of the better students in academy zero fist," He began to put more tobacco into his pipe.

"Yeah, but I want to be better than Sasuke, and the only way is to have a better style than him."

"No, the best way to beat Sasuke is to know the basics better than him so that you can build upon them, a new style is not nearly as important," He said before waving his hand out in front of him.

An Anbu with a cat mask and purple hair dropped in front of the desk beside me. She, no man is that graceful or endowed, stood at attention.

"Get Naruto 'Basics in Chakra and how it is controlled' as well as 'The First Step to Win The Fight' from the genin library," He ordered. A moment after he had finished talking the Cat was gone.

I looked around the room awkwardly, swivelling my head left and right in search for anything to draw my attention. As though he were listening, my eyes landed on the visage of the fourth Hokage, Minato the hero of the leaf, Butcher of Iwa, strongest kage of all time. He had bright blond hair and blue eyes, almost identical to my own and at one point I had even entertained the notion of him being my father. Sadly when I asked gramps he told me that Minato had never even had a wife to have a child with.

The Third Hokage coughed aloud, drawing all attention, seen or unseen, to him alone. He was holding a small piece of paper in his hand, one I felt I should recognize. My hands wrapped around it before unfolding it to reveal myself and a bunch of kanji.

"It's for you to take to the school, so they can register you as having passed the exams," Gramps said. I nodded gratefully before we fell into a comfortable silence.

Cat appeared in front of the desk, her arms loaded down with scrolls. She laid them neatly on the desk before vanishing from view. I yelled 'Thank you' before approaching the desk to see what else she had gotten.

On the desk lay six scrolls, two of which were asked for while the other four were not.

"'True basics by Might Duy?' What is that?" I asked. It had beautiful green trims and some gold.

"The last work of one of Konoha's few Taijutsu based Jonin," He said as he put it with the original two.

The next scrolls were titled 'Genjutsu by Tobirama' and 'The art of a blade by Hahirama Senju-...' There was a second part to Hashirama's last name but for some reason, it was marked out with solid black ink

The last scroll was one called 'Elements of A Shinobi by Madara Uchiha' and seemed to be focusing on different elements for jutsu.

"These are all very well chosen books, each a beginners by experts in those fields. They will help you along your path to becoming Hokage if you can master what is in these scrolls," Gramps said before pulling them all together and wrapping a cloth around them. "Be very careful with these, they are important for not just your generation, but all generations to come."

I nodded my head excitedly, gripping the bundle before starting out the room. It was at this moment that I remembered I needed to ask the old man about the shadow clones.

"Hey, old man, earlier I popped a clone and it was so weird, but I think I remembered everything it did. Is that normal?" I asked. I started smiling when Gramps did, his eyes sparkling with a small amount of glee.

"Yes, Kakashi owes me 400 yen!" He yelled before clearing his throat. "It's perfectly normal and for you to have realized it so quickly is a miracle."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, you do get the memories of your clones, but sadly that doesn't mean you can have them do physical training. However, chakra control and jutsu should be perfectly fine so long as you only use a small number," He explained.

"oh... Wait does that mean I can get more training done!" I yelled in excitement. I couldn't wait to try this out and get stronger than Sasuke.

"Yes, but your taijutsu will have to be worked on by you and you alone," He pointed at the Taijutsu books. "remember not to use too many clones, only about 20 at most, ok Naruto?"

"Yeah, of course, old man," I said as I ran out with the scrolls to start training.

(Medium Time skip)

"You read this," I pointed at the chakra control scroll. "You two, this one and this one," Pointing at the Genjutsu and Element scrolls. "Finally, you take this one and I'll take these two," I gave the clone the kenjutsu scroll and I began reading the first taijutsu scroll.

I began reading, feeling as my clones already got bored.

(Large Time skip)

My eyes flickered open, allowing the sunlight to stream directly into my retina.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled flailing out of bed. My eyes took a few moments to adjust to the room. There were scrolls and ramen cups strewn about. It was nearly two weeks since I had gotten the scrolls and I had worked on tree walking, proper punches and kicks. The only one I had made any real tangible progress was tree walking, in which I could make it three-fourths the way without running.

I stretched, picking myself up off the floor. I sauntered towards the bathroom, my feet dragging all the way.

The bathroom was humble, with a single small shower, a smaller sink and a white toilet. The only expensive thing in the room was a face mirror, which could open to a cabinet.

Looking in the mirror showed that a large red mark had formed on the left side of my face, one that was slowly disappearing. I washed my face before pulling out a blue toothbrush and a tiny tube of toothpaste to brush my teeth.

Twenty minutes later I finished my morning routine and started my way to school. The day was peaceful with the sun warming the chill air. I knew I was up earlier than usual and thus was going to finally be on time. Or so I thought.

"My poor baby!" I heard a woman cry out and of course, I had to go help. Arriving on the scene I took note of what was happening. A woman slightly taller than Shino, who was the tallest in my class, was calling up a tree for a small cat. It clung to the branches for dear life as a small breeze shook the upper limbs.

I ran forward, gathering chakra into my feet before scaling the tree, reaching the cat in a matter of seconds. It sadly also scared the cat into clawing me.

I grappled with the cat for a few seconds before it finally calmed down enough to hold and carry down the tree. I took slow steps down the tree, making sure my chakra didn't mess up and almost made it all the way when I felt it start slipping. I jumped down, landing incorrectly, my legs giving out as I rolled so that the cat was on my chest.

"Ah, let him go you brat!" the woman yelled as she snatched the cat away from me and stormed off.

I dusted myself off before heading towards the academy, my scraps already healing.

(Sad Time skip)

I was late. Late even though I had woken nearly twenty-minutes early. I just had to help some ungrateful lady and now I'm walking into a full classroom with Iruka taking attendance.

"I see you finally decided to show up," Iruka said without looking up from his paper. A small check was made beside my name as I slunk to my desk, right beside Sasuke. Even without looking I could feel the glare of multiple girls directed at me, probably for having the audacity to sit anywhere near their 'precious Sasuke-kun'.

"Now, we will begin team assignments, Team on will be," I stopped paying attention, waiting for my name to be called.

"Team seven will include Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," I jumped out of my seat and cheered a little at that. "And Sasuke Uchiha."

I was a little sad that he was on my team but instead tried to think of what could be. Our rivalry could continue growing until I finally overtook him completely and now Sakura would be there to see it all happen.

"Team eight will be Hinata Hyugga," I noticed she looked rather despondent when team seven was announced. I hadn't taken her as a Sasuke fan but maybe she just hid it better? "Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abrume."

Hinata was a shy girl with indigo hair and wide white eyes. The day I had first seen her was when she was a chibi I had thought she was blind and that the bullies were being mean because of that. Then, of course, she proved she wasn't blind, at least before her caretaker knocked me unconscious.

Kiba Inuzuka is the epitome of a puppy. He was ferocious when anyone threatened him or someone under his 'protection'. However, he was also fun and wild and likes to show his skills in games instead of full fights. He wore a small cat with a fur-lined hood and had a small puppy resting on his head.

Shino, the tallest in my class, was extremely reserved. He never showed any emotion anymore, unlike when he was younger and would smile or even laugh at many of the antics me and Kiba would pull against each other. He wore a white jacket with a high collar to hide the bugs crawling over or inside him. Then he wore sunglasses to hide his intentions, or at least that's what his dad told him.

"Team nine is still in circulation so team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru groaned at that before lifting his head barely a centimetre and slamming it into the desk. "And finally Choji Akimichi."

"At least it will be somewhat bearable with you around," Shikamaru directed at Choji.

Shikamaru was the smartest kid I knew, even if his grades didn't show it. He was the third tallest in the class shorter than Shino and Choji. He always did sub-par in class but aced nearly all the test except Taijutsu.

Choji was a larger character, being the second tallest and the heaviest. I never really talked to him, mainly because he was always eating when I ran into him. He had two swirls on his cheeks and chubby cheeks that showed he was kind.

Finally, there was Ino Yamanaka who was easily the most beautiful of my class, even when contending with Sakura. Her main downside was her dangerous want of Sasuke and her temperament to literally anyone. She never hit me like Sakura but her words could tear down anyone's ego regardless of how big. She had platinum blonde hair and turquoise eyes that starred deep into your soul. Her clan was the Yamanaka, which Iruka said was a clan that focused on psychology and the mind, so it made sense that she could destroy you so easily.

"Now go have a small break," Iruka said before sitting in his seat once more.

(Omake #Nevermadeone)

"Ok, let's try this!" I yelled before charging the tree full force, all twelve clones following my example. It was sad because as I hit the tree so did they dispelling all of them and rendering me unconscious.


	4. The worst test

This was to be my most dangerous mission yet. What is it you ask, well it is the eradication of my most powerful rival. If I did not time this exactly he would render my dreams obsolete.

Looking up I found the signature hairstyle of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, bastard extraordinaire. I could feel the bastard contemplating my demise and the seduction of Sakura Haruno. It was my civil duty as a ninja of the leaf to stop all who would bring harm to my village, even when the threat comes from within.

I began exuding chakra from my fingers and toes, scaling the wall slowly. My eyes locked on the windowsill that would mark the beginning of the most epic battle ever. I could hear his ragged breathing, or perhaps it was mine from the near four-story climb.

My muscles bunched up prepared for the inevitable jump when a loud and quite scary voice called me.

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The young Yamanaka heiress screamed from her place a building away. The distance didn't seem to matter as her voice rocketed into my ears, ripping my concentration from me. That was how my plan failed, I would not be saving Sakura today it would seem, perhaps I should worry about saving myself first.

I pulled every ounce of chakra to my hands, wrapping it around me as I prepared the shadow-clone technique. In the time it took to gather the chakra it was already too late to build the shapes correctly and in a fit of desperation, I released it all straight down.

'BOOM'

I flew up crashing through one of the windows a floor or so lower than Sasuke was at. The glass wasn't nearly as painful as the large cut on my shoulder from a small end table.

I grunted as I pushed myself up, my right hand useless with pain. It took a full eight seconds to push myself to my knees, the pain in my shoulder subsiding as chakra moved throughout my body. It rushed to the gash, and my few small glass cuts, healing it all.

The sounds of sandals clopping against the wooden floor told me I needed to leave. I pulled out gama-chan and emptied the contents on the floor before running out the window and using my chakra to cling to the wall. Within a minute I was far enough away to have lost sight of the building.

"Whew, at least I didn't alert Sasuke to me yet," I said before walking towards the school, my red and exposed shoulder cold against the wind.

"Ugh! What's takin sensei so long!" I complained.

"Naruto, shut up. He probably has a good reason for not being here!" Sakura yelled her green eyes alight with righteous fury. Her small fist shook in my direction.

Why would she be mad at me for wondering why our 'sensei' wasn't here yet. It wasn't like she wasn't also fidgeting in her seat. Looking over revealed that Sasuke was the only one not moving, his black eyes staring out the window with not a blink. His hair didn't even shift, locked in that duck shape forevermore. It must be his influence that kept her from agreeing with me.

I slowly lifted a piece of chalk off the board, aiming it as discreetly as possible. One wrong move and he would know, or his spy would. I sneaked a look in Sakura's direction to find her still under Sasuke's spell, her eyes were even heart shaped.

My eyes locked on Sasuke, drawing back my muscles tense before they tensed. The projectile flew forward, whistling through the air before it smacked, the wall.

My eyes flew open as Sasuke had moved his head out of the way, his black, soulless eyes staring into mine. His mouth a thin line before a piece of chalk smacked him in the back of the head, a single clone standing at the top.

Instead of enjoying the look of disgust on Sasuke's face I was drawn to the much more dangerous sound of Sakura's growl. She was stalking forward with the grace and presence of a bear. It almost seemed as though every light in the world dimmed as her eyes glowed a vile green, and I knew then and there that I had forfeited my life, it was hers now and she would make it hurt.

"Uhhh, calm down Sakura-chan," I gestured to Sasuke. "The bastard isn't even hurt."

She lunged forward with a loud roar, only to be stopped by a gloved hand gripping her shirt and pulling her back.

"First impression of you guys," The man said, or rather Kakashi said. I would recognize that grey hair anywhere. "You're pitiful. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He disappeared in a shunshin, chakra leaves swirling around the room.

I rushed out the door, full speed up the steps to the roof. It was but a moment before all three of us were on the roof sitting in front of him.

He made no move of acknowledgement, even reading instead of looking at us. Surprisingly it was Sasuke that made the first noise.

"Sesnsei? Are you going to begin?" He asked, forehead furrowed in thought.

"No."

"Why not?" Sakura asked next.

"You still have two minutes."

"But...we're all here," I said.

"You are."

"Are you sure you're a jonin?" Sakura asked staring at his flak jacket.

"Your mom thought so," He said quietly while giggling.

"What?" She asked. I could see the confusion written on her face and I had to agree, why would it matter if her mom thought he was a jonin. Unless her mom was the one who actually promoted people.

"Hmm?"

"Did I seriously get stuck with this man as sensei?" Sasuke moaned. He had his head down as he glared at the ground as though it was that particular roof tiles fault for this.

"Time," He said before closing his book and looking at us.

"Finally!" I shouted happy to begin.

"What do you mean? Were you here the whole time?" Kakashi asked with a head tilt.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you," Sasuke said as he intertwined his fingers and placed them in front of his mouth.

"Well, tell me about yourselves. Names, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future. That kind of basic stuff."

"Me, me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, Gramps, Iruka-sensei, and techniques. I dislike how long it takes ramen to cook and annoying sensei. I like training and eating ramen. My dream is to be Hokage, believe it!" I exclaimed.

"Umm, well my name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." She stole a glance at Sasuke before giggling. "My hobbies are..." She giggled again.

"Being an annoyance, "Sasuke muttered from beside me. I gave him my most powerful glare before listening to Sakura again.

"I hate Naruto and the pig!" She yelled. I don't know if she meant it but it kinda hurt. All it truly meant though was that I had to try harder to be her friend. "Dreams for the future? Well..."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have very few likes and many dislikes. My destiny, as calling it anything else would be a lie, is to kill a certain man," I don't know what he was thinking but it must have been bad with the constipated look on his face.

"Ahh, that wraps that up. Meet me at training ground seven by 7 a.m.," He began walking off before turning around once more. "Also don't eat breakfast or you'll regret it."

"Wait, we didn't get yo-," Sakura trailed off as the jonin disappeared. She turned to Sasuke only to find him gone and as the gentleman I am; I offered her a chance to eat ramen with me. I don't remember what happened after except that I woke up as the sun faded over the horizon.

I hurried to Ichiraku's before heading home for a small rest before I really start my career.

My head hurt, though the reason was obscure. It could be that sleeping with your head hanging off the bed is bad, could be the fact that I only had two hours of sleep, or it could be that I had a dream about Sasuke. I find the last option to be the most likely but that doesn't matter because, in the end, it wouldn't change that I only had ten minutes to get ready and be at training ground seven.

I rolled using my head as a fulcrum, allowing a smooth tilt into a standing position. It took but a moment for my ninja reflexes to remove all of my clothing and rush to the bathroom a second set, my only other set, of my clothes, sat folded and ready.

In short order, all my clothes were on and I had finished brushing my teeth, somehow doing both at the same time. My form seemed to disintegrate as I rushed through my apartment, a single dango stick between my not so clean any more teeth.

I couldn't tell what was around me as I rushed, faster than I had ever gone before, at least until something streaked past me. Even if I hadn't gotten the best look at the object I could safely assume it was a cat especially if the fat woman yelling for it to return was any indication.

I was tempted to help her, to take time not only to catch her cat but to return it. Then I remembered what I was going to and with a heavy sigh, I moved away, towards the training fields I knew waited for me.

Her screams, pleading for a cat that I knew I could catch, rang through my mind. It was all I could do to breath as her begging surrounded me, submerging me in their thickness.

"No, we have to go to the test!" I scolded myself, but even that did not bring my head above the currents.

I felt every muscle in me bunch together as I prepared to sprint away from this woman, this siren who looked only to drown me in suffering and guilt. A single thought is all it took before I was off, her screams dying down as the wind whipped me. My attention returned to me and I found myself stopping in front of a single animal, a cat that stared back at me with loathing and curiosity.

I would catch it, and I would take it back because after all: "How can I be a Hokage if I can't help those who ask?"

The chase lasted nearly an hour before I had finally caught the ball of fuzz, and even if I left with a few scratches on my arms the happiness that woman had at getting her cat back easily fixed that. It even made up for her reaction when she realized who had given her the small fuzzball.

I knew I was already late and so I rushed even faster, my breath leaving me in massive gasps as I had trouble fueling my muscles before I almost ran headfirst into a little old lady who was having a hard time carrying the large load of groceries.

It was too early in the morning for most shoppers so she wouldn't be getting any help for a few hours at least unless I helped her. I looked between her and the training grounds that were only minutes away before giving up and helping the grandma carry her groceries nearly thirty minutes away!

I was preparing to leave when she told me to wait so she can properly thank me, and I wasn't about to say no to something free.

It was a minute later that she returned with a small bag of ryo when she got her first proper look at me. It was like watching a shuriken heading your way, the impending doom that you can't help but stare at. Her face morphed from a smile into the most hateful frown ever before she told me to leave, which I did without the reward.

I walked the rest of the way to the training grounds with my head hung low.

I walked into the training grounds to see Kakashi walking up to Sasuke and Sakura. His gait was relaxed as he slowed to a stop.

"So, where have you been!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

He tilted his head before replying, slowly as though she wouldn't understand otherwise.

"I was on my way but then this little old lady needed help with her groceries."

"Hey, I also did that!" I yelled to draw attention to me.

"Now, Naruto it isn't nice to lie to your sensei just because you slept in. I won't punish you for it too harshly," He said while closing his visible eye in an imitation of a smile. I growled at him, baring my slightly larger than average canines. He turned away from me before pulling out two silver bells. "Are you ready for the rules?

We all nodded, watching him intensely.

"There are two bells, as I hope you can see, and your job is to take them from me," He hooked them on his belt before continuing. "You have two hours to get them and whoever gets one pass."

"But... sensei there's only two bells," Sakura pointed out.

"Exactly, one of you won't be passing, also I forgot to mention that whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't get lunch," He held out two bento boxes.

I glared at him, feeling the hunger rise at the sight of those boxes. Subtly I pulled a kunai out of my pocket, lining my shot up for the strings holding the bells when with a rush of air Kakashi appeared behind me. Jerking my arm only rewarded me with an increase of pressure from him.

"Ah ah, I never said go," He tsked before letting my arm go and pulled out an alarm clock, one of the cheap ones that cost at most twenty ryo. "Now you can start."

Both Sasuke and Sakura dashed away into the tree's no doubt trying to give themselves time to think. I would have as well if I didn't already know that Kakashi would find us and someone needed to give the others time to come up with a plan, so it would seem the responsibility falls to me.

There were very few things I could do to him, I wasn't stupid enough to think I could beat a jonin alone but I had a few ways to keep him occupied.

I thrust my hand forward, flicking my wrist as a single kunai whistled through the air, its point mere moments from Kakashi's face when he reached out and caught it between his index and middle finger. Kakashi lowered his free hand into a pouch on his side.

"You should have run when you had the chance," Kakashi said, twirling my kunai. Out of his pouch emerged a small orange book, which he began to read it. The moment his eyes had moved from me to the book my kunai came flying back, far faster than I had thrown it. It took too long for me to gather the chakra needed for the replacement jutsu leading to the kunai cutting my arm.

It was a shallow thing, merely biting enough skin to sting but not enough to hurt. I noticed his eye dart up once and a while as we stand each other down, well more like me stand him down but still. I rushed forward, forming the ram sign and calling forth some chakra into a single clone who began throwing his kunai at Kakashi who weaved through each of them even as I came closer.

A roar signalled my attack. I punched but he dodged, I kicked yet he stopped them. I even full-on jumped on him only to find a log there instead. Turning around revealed him standing with his face in the book and I felt anger for the first time that day and not likely to be the last. As I rushed him, a kunai in hand and two more clones attacking as well I heard a voice.

_"You are weak,"_ It hissed, a deep and powerful thing. _"He is ready for this, do what he can not expect."  
_

I now knew who it was at least, even if it was a little scary to know it can talk to me. I screamed at it in my mind: "And what wouldn't he expect?"

Honestly, considering who I had asked I should have been prepared for the response. It wasn't exactly like the furball had a bunch of wants.

_"Use my power and crush him like the ant he is," _The voice chuckled. I couldn't tell if it was joking but I knew better than to just use it. The fox was dangerous even when locked away and listening to it wouldn't help. Ignoring the laughing of the fox I rushed again this time jumping on a tree before launching towards him.

For a single moment, I thought I saw his eyebrow raise but I couldn't tell as the next second I was sent flying into the stream holding my perverted butthole.

"Hmm, guess I should hunt the others," Kakashi said before leaving me to sulk in pain.

I rubbed my butt, raging inside at the audacity of my sensei. Sadly I wasn't afforded enough time to think of a plan as I heard Sakura scream from within the woods.

A deep need to protect her filled me as I rushed forward, passing trees and shrubbery as I tried to find her. Surprisingly it wasn't her I found, instead, I discovered Sasuke with only his head above ground. It took everything within me not to fall on the ground in laughter, but that didn't stop a few laughs from escaping my sealed lips.

Forming the seal I was quickly becoming dependant on I created six clones that began to dig the ground around Sasuke. After a lot of 'hphming' from my raven-haired teammate, we were standing on his would-be tomb.

"Sasuke, Sakura's in danger," I told him, not yet realizing that her scream was loud enough to be heard in the training grounds parallel to us. He raised a single eyebrow before jumping away again.

_"Slaughter him little seed, show him what you truly are and why he should respect you," _The fox said as I glared at the place where Sasuke left.

"Oh shut up you stupid fox," I said as I began my trek to Sakura again. A few moments later I found myself in a tangle of limbs. Sakura's head smacking into mine, a knee hitting that which should never be hit.

I was in too much pain to untangle us, resulting in Sakura's fist landing on my head, but even that could not take the pain from my nethers. I saw little sparkles fill my vision before relief flooded through me.

_"You can't do anything without me can you?" _Kyuubi asked.

"Dammit Naruto, always in my way. I have to help Sasuke!" Sakura yelled before smacking me once more and running away.

"Ow, that hurt Sakura!" I yelled in her direction.

_"I think it was meant to seed," _ The Kyuubi responded. 'Why are you so talkative today?' I thought. _"My reasons matter little young sapling."_

"Wait you can hear my thoughts!" I yelled but no answer was received as the clock's alarm rang through the field. I had failed, I wouldn't be a ninja after all. I walked towards the clearing with my head hung low, a feeling of disappointment filling me.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were already there waiting. The former had a look of pure disgust on his face as he looked at Kakashi, and Sakura was glaring at me as I approached. Kakashi seemed to be disappointed as well, almost like he hadn't expected us to fail when tested against him.

"Well there is good news," Kakashi started. Sakura turned away from me and spoke, "Really?"

Kakashi nodded and put away his orange book, "I won't be sending you back to the academy..." I felt a small glimmer of hope rise in me even as Kakashi's face twisted into a frown. "I'm dropping you from the program entirely, that was disgraceful!"

_"Do you want it now?" _I almost said yes, if only to wipe that look off Kakashi's face but I declined instead preferring to respond to my sensei first.

"What? How could you have expected us to beat you! A group of genin have a hard time against chunin let alone jonin yet you wanted us to beat you!" I fumed, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Then I turned away, hiding my shame.

"I never said to beat me, I said to get the bells. However, if you don't think you can rise to the challenges you will face then you shouldn't even try to be a ninja. All three of you together would have been able to capture these but you decided to split off," He said. I heard the clink of the bells, but I refused to look back at him.

"But Sensei, there are only two bells? Does that mean you were pitting us against each other?" Sakura asked.

_"Finally one of those kits can see it," _I allowed myself for the first time that day to enjoy the presence of that voice before looking back to Kakashi.

"Follow me," He said as he walked towards the Memorial stone. As we stood in front of it I noticed a few names such as Obito Uchiha, Ikkaku umino and many others. None of them were stylized in different ways nor were they coloured to show rank, on this stone genin were just as great as jonin. "All of my friends are on this stone."

I looked at him in shock. _"So much fertilizer yet he is still only a twig." _I turned back to the memorial wondering how each had died, whether by enemy ninja or maybe even cave in's. I didn't like looking at it, even if it was meant to showcase and honor those who passed it wasn't right to put them here. They were so much more important it should be more than just a rock with names on it.

"I suppose I'll give you another chance," he said. He pulled out a rope before dashing forward and tieing me to a log. I struggled against my bindings, even trying to get my teeth near it but it was for naught. "Now you can eat and I'll be back afterwards to retry, however, Naruto is not allowed to eat, understand?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded. They each grabbed a bento box and sat beside me to eat, shy they chose to sit here instead of at least hiding the food I don't know. It was a good thing though as my stomach growled loudly. Sasuke looked at me, a thoughtful frown marring his face before he held out a ball of rice in front of my mouth.

"Sasuke, what if we get caught," Sakura said before giggling and looking away. As great as Sakura was I would never understand her. Sasuke stared at her for a second before cracking a small smile himself and responding.

"We are a team and it would be detrimental for us if he was too hungry to fight properly," He explained before giving me another piece which I gladly accepted. Sakura looked unsure before she also gave me a piece of her meal, sadly my happy moment was ruined as the fox interjected.

_"The twig is here," _It laughed in my mind. I was confused at first before Kakashi appeared. He was glaring us down, his one visible eye filled with fury.

"Explain yourselves!" He roared at us. I was too stunned to answer, snippets of sentences leaving me as I tried to come up with a good response. Then Sasuke decided it was time to stop letting me fail alone as he answered.

"We're a team of three right? So we need to make sure every member is in top shape for any engagement," He responded. Then Kakashi began forming signs, the cloud darkening with the movement of the clouds.

I stared up at the clouds as Sakura cowered down.

"Is that your final answer?" Kakashi boomed. Sasuke and I nodded quickly. The wind began whipping my hair and the thunder was nearly deafening. "Oh, that's good."

As suddenly as it began the storm ended, every cloud disappearing until a nearly cloudless sky was established.

"A ninja must be able to see through deception, look underneath the underneath. That is just what you did," He said in a cheerful tone. "In the ninja world, those who break rules are scum, that is true, however, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. So, in that case, you all pass."

I was left speechless. I, the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko was a ninja at long last. Despite the hatred in people, I was going to achieve my dreams. Everything I had ever done felt so much better because it had helped me move a step in becoming Hokage.

I almost cried again but restrained myself when I noticed everyone leaving...without untieing me.

"Umm, help?" I said in their direction, but none of them looked at me.

_"So weak,"_ the fox said before a sharp pain shot through my side and the rope fell away, cut at the knot. "Thanks."


	5. C-Rank Mission

The day couldn't get any worse. No, rather the week couldn't get any worse. After a harrowing test that took nearly all of my patience, we get nothing but D-rank missions. I would be fine with them if they weren't just chores. Gramps is always like: "Go get this person's groceries" or " You need to find this cat."

Speaking of finding a cat, that's what we're doing right now. Well at least most of the team, Kakashi still doesn't help us or teach us which is a little annoying. He makes us do these as 'team-building' exercises but I think he just wants to read his book, which I found out was porn when I sneaked into a book store and read a few paragraphs. Let's just say Kyuubi found it absolutely hilarious when I wouldn't look at Kakashi for a full day.

"Blondy, do you have eyes on the target?" Sasuke, or rather Raven, said through his mic. Weirdly Sasuke almost didn't allow us to call him that but he eventually gave in when we asked why.

I focused on the cat for the third time this week, watching it gracefully move along the streets. It was stalking towards an overflowing dumpster where a piece of meat had fallen out.

"Yeah, red ribbon is identified," I said through a small walkie talkie I got from Kakashi. It was weak and thus had a pathetic range but for this type of mission, it was perfect.

"Are you ready Cherry blossom?" Kakashi asked. I saw Sakura move along a roof closer to the cat than mine. He red dress flowing in the air.

_"The cat will see her," _Kyuubi was a lot more talkative ever since the test. Most of the time he was making fun of me or the others but occasionally when I train he says something useful. My gaze finds the cat again and I notice its head is perked, looking in every direction before it found Sakura and took off. Thanks to the foxes warning I was already up and prepared to take off after it, pumping chakra into my legs as I leapt across roofs.

The chase was shortlived as I pounced on the cat from above, holding the scruff of its neck like Sakura had shown me. she explained that it would immobilize the cat and prevent it from scratching my face, again. I placed my hand under its hind legs and held it in the most comfortable position I could as Sasuke ran up followed by Kakashi and finally Sakura.

"Well team we did it," Kakashi exclaimed, well would have if his voice wasn't monotone. "Let's go get our reward."

"Sensei you didn't do anything though," Sakura said. It was true, Kakashi had only spoken at the end and even then it was to ask if Sakura was ready.

"Now Sakura, let's not try to downgrade anyone's participation, as far as I can remember all you did was run across a building and scare the cat," Kakashi said with an eye smile. We all started towards the Hokage's tower, Sasuke now holding the cat seeing as he was the only one it would let hold her normally.

I took the lead and burst into Gramps office, tailed by my team: "Hey Gramps, we finished the mission!"

"Ah, that you did," He agreed as the fat woman took her cat. "Now we have a few missions to choose from, like painting a fence, weeding a garden," He was interrupted as the cat got loose once more, a cry resounding from the woman's lips. "And catching Tora again." He ended with a smile.

I was pissed, it had been nothing but D-ranks since becoming a genin. I had literally learned more in the week before becoming genin than I was now. I looked at Sasuke expecting him to be outraged but he was silent and broody as usual and so it fell to me to right this injustice.

"No! I will not do anymore D-ranks. Gramps, c' mon give us a better one, we're ready," I whined. I saw Iruka's face shift from shock to anger but he was stopped by gramps raised hand.

"Kakashi, do you think they are ready?" He asked pointedly.

I noticed the slight hesitation in his eyes before he nodded.

"Yes, I believe they're ready for a C-rank," I nearly jumped for joy as he said that. I would finally get to do something more than catching a dumb studied sensei before calling out for his secretary.

"Tell the bridge builder he has a team."

"Yes Lord Hokage," She bowed before rushing out of the room, returning a moment later with a drunken man in tow.

Gramps gave her thanks before dismissing her, the bridge builder looking us over. I could smell the stench of alcohol from halfway across the room and it was overpowered even from that distance. Sakura had her nose covered and moved away from the man, surprisingly standing beside me.

"This...is the team?" The man asked, still frowning at us. "An emo, a frilly girl and a stupid blonde?"

_"Be careful what you wish for seed,"_ I had to agree with the fox, as much as I wanted a better mission this was not what I had in mind.

"Hey I'm not a stupid blonde you drunken idiot," I roared back at him in anger. "And Sakura's a ninja as good as any other!"

I received a subtle nod from Kakashi and so I thought I was in the clear but then I found a piece of tape over my mouth.

"I apologize for his behaviour," Kakashi directed at Gramps. "Now team, I expect you to go get ready and meet me at the front gates in thirty minutes, only pack for two weeks."

I ran out of there with Sakura and Sasuke on my heels. It was mere moments before I reached my room. I was about to pack when I remembered that I never had to pack before. This would be my first time leaving so I had no clue what to pack.

"Umm, Kyuubi?" I asked hesitantly.

_"You really are useless, but I can't help you with this. If you remember I am a god, I have no need to pack for 'adventures'," _He replied in a very unhelpful manner.

I sighed before shoving a few extra clothes in, mainly socks and underwear, as well as my toothpaste and some deodorant. Only one person needed to stink on this trip and it wasn't gonna be me.

I started my way to the gates. The sun was beating down and I was broke out of my thoughts by a cacophony of voices. Coming towards me were Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Shikamaru was unbelievably arguing with Ino. His voice was higher than usual but there was exactly zero change in expression as he yelled. On the other hand, Ino's face was twisted in fury, her screams overtaking nearly any other sound.

"I SAID THAT YOU NEED TO, THAT'S WHY!," Ino screamed, her echoing through the village.

"And I said no, so that's a big no," Skiamaru responded with a flick of hs eyes in her direction.

"Umm, guys there's no need to argue," Choji tried to intervene only to back down as Ino turned her glare on him.

_"Hmm, her scream was nearly as loud as my roar," _Kyuubi commented. _"Please go shut her up little seed."_

"Hey, Shika! Choji!" I yelled. I walked quickly up to them, Shika and Choji giving me a short hello in response. They were not who I should have paid attention to as Ino turned her predatory gaze onto me.

"Oh Naruto, old buddy old pal. I have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind that is," Ino said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised before asking what her favor was. "Nothing too hard, I just need some money for a necklace I've been wanting."

"Why not ask your dad?" I asked confused. She ran a hand through her hair before sighing in anger.

"Daddy said I was able to make my own money now and didn't need his allowance," I nodded seeing the older mans logic. I was about to tun her down when she said the one thing I needed to hear right then. "I'll even buy you ramen if you do."

"How much do you need?" I asked. She smiled happily, and then I heard the amount. After I helped her I would be out of nearly all my money. Yet, I didn't say no. Her smile was so happy, and I wouldn't cause it to be a frown. I reached in my Gamma-chan and pulled out most of its content. I stared sadly at the deflated form of my pouch before handing over the money to Ino. She squealed happily and hugged me before running off.

"Now I'll have to hear how much better a friend you are than me," Shikamaru said before walking away with Choji, both saying a warm farewell before their departure.

I put Gamma-chan up once again and ran to the gate. I was the second one there as Sasuke was waiting alone. He looked up and watched my approach giving me a nod in greeting before looking away. I assumed it was for getting us this mission but who actually knows what the Uchiha think, I'm in the opinion that not even Sasuke knows.

The next to arrive was Sakura, a small pink backpack slung over her shoulder as she walked to Sasuke. I noticed a ludicrous amount of makeup was on her and she swayed her hips as she walked, it was strange, to say the least, and even Sasuke was baffled by it. His mouth hung low as he screwed up his eyes in apprehension.

"What...are you wearing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled at him, posing with a hand on her waist and a leg outstretched.

"Do you like it Sasuke?" She asked with a wink. I nearly blanched, it was just too much stress on my young, pure mind.

_"I see your teammate has finally embraced her insanity."_

I was too confused to answer. I saw Kakashi and the drunkard walking up behind Sakura. The idiot looked a little less drunk now but Kakashi was wearing his fake happy eye smile. Then he saw us and called us over.

"What are you- I mean, Sakura why did you decide to wear makeup on a mission?" Kakashi asked as the bridge builder broke down in a fit of laughter. Kakashi did a few hand signs before blowing a weak jet of water at Sakura's face. "It doesn't matter, now clean that up. Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself as we start walking?"

"Ah yes, my name is Tazuna the most super amazing bridge builder ever. I have hired you to escort and protect me while I finish my bridge," I really didn't like the way he acted above us but I ignored it.

"So we'll only be facing bandits at most right Tazuna?" Kakashi asked, his eye trained on Tazuna.

"Of course, who else would attack," he said. He laughed nervously as we started walking away from the gate, Kakashi directing us in our formation. We surrounded Tazuna, me and Sasuke on the sides with Kakashi at the front and Sakura in the rear.

The journey was unremarkable for the most part, with the most interesting thing that happened being a loud loud black bear running past us. It was cool, to say the least. I was lost in thought when Kyuubi decided to interrupt me.

_"Prepare yourself,"_ It said. I was confused but followed it's instructions, searching the undergrowth for enemies when a puddle in front of us exploded. Two men rushed around Kakashi, surrounding his body in a bladed chain. Then they tugged, ripping the chain through Kakashi, his guts spilling to the ground. I stared, long and hard at my sensei's shredded body.

I faintly heard the two men say something before they were rushing towards me, their chain extended to rip me apart as well. it was only a fleeting thought but I almost gave up, froze and waited for my end but I wasn't going to die that easy. I jumped towards one of the brothers as Sasuke darted at the other. I forgot everything else as I glared at the taller of the two, their chain now detached from each other.

I pulled a shuriken out of my pocket and crossed my fingers, sixteen of me appearing beside me with their only shurikens, all of which were sent at the man. Only three of them hit but it gave me time to close the distance, a kunai in my hand as without a second thought I plunged it into his rib cage a small puff of air escaping, splattering blood on my hand.

I heard his choked breath leaving him, but I turned away ready to help Sasuke only to find Kakashi holding the second brother against the ground. Sasuke was standing beside him, none of them paying attention to me, and so I took the time to calm my breathing and steady my thundering heart.

_"Good job seed," _The Kyuubi said. I pulled my kunai up to my face, noticing that it had a lot less blood on it than I had thought it would.

"Are you guys alright?" Kakashi asked, searching our bodies for injuries as he tied the ninja to a tree trunk. I nodded, before sitting on the ground. Sasuke and sakura both answered in affirmative as well. "Good, you handled that excellently. Now you have some explaining to do."

Kakashi rounded on Tazuna, his eye alight with fury. He grabbed the bridge builder and held him against a tree.

"Why, exactly are there shinobi after you?" Kakashi muttered in Tazuna's ear. I watched as the drunken builder shook in fear his breathing increasing quickly.

"I-I didn't have enough money to pay for a higher-ranked mission. My town is being overrun by a man named Gatou, I'm sure you've heard of him," Kakashi nodded. "I needed help to finish the bridge and restore my town to its rightful place, removing Gatou's hold on us."

"You didn't need to lie," The bridge builder was dropped on the ground. "This mission has just become a B-rank possibly A-rank. We are leaving, get ready." He directed at us.

_"After so much has happened are you prepared to leave it unfinished?" _I looked at the ninja I had killed, his blood spilling out of the wound on his side, and I knew I couldn't leave now.

"Sensei, please we need to help him!" I pleaded. I saw both Sasuke and Sakura perk up although Sakura looked nervous. I stared down Kakashi, trying to convey that I needed to have had a bigger reason to have killed him. Kakashi sighed before sagging his head.

"Fine we'll continue but no more lies, ok?" He said. Tazuna nodded as I smiled in happiness. "Let's go, need to get a few more miles before dark."

With that said we began our trek again, as I completely forgot the living demon brother.

**A/N **

**Okay, so I had this done yesterday but I accidentally made it a DocX instead of a story document so I couldn't post it. Thank you for all the love you guys have been giving the story and I hope to have more out soon.**

**Review, Fav, and Follow.**

**PG**


	6. Demon In The Mist

It was cold and wet as we walked through dense fog on our way to the small town Tazuna called home. We were forced to walk slower as no one could see more than a couple of feet in the fog. It was more than once that Tazuna had almost run into a tree as we went an alternative route to the village.

"Huh, never really been this bad before," Tazuna commented as he stopped in front of another tree. I had stopped paying attention to him as I heard a small rustle in the bush to our left. It was barely visible but I felt as though something was watching us.

_"Trust your instinct seed," _The fox uttered. A kunai was in my hand within a second and flying towards the bush the next. I heard a tear as it hit something.

"Ahh, Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura screamed. She looked inside the bush and found a snow-white bunny. I could see Kakashi thinking but I immediately noticed that it had no cut even though I had definitely hit something.

_"Listen to the forest," _Kyuubi said.I straightened up and listened for any sounds even as Sakura's yelling drowned out most of it. Then as I was about to give up I heard a whooshing sound coming our way. I'd heard a noise like it before when Mitsuki had thrown a Fuma shuriken at Iruka and I.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled before dive tackling Tazuna to the ground. Sasuke grabbed Sakura as I dropped to my stomach, a large sword swinging over me. I pulled out another kunai and crossed my fingers, pulling seven clones into existence. They all unleashed their kunai in the direction the sword had come.

"Good try brat but you should pay attention to your surroundings more," A voice called from where the cleaver had driven itself in a tree before three of my clones popped, a sharp pain flashing through my mind. "Ah, the Copy nin Kakashi Hatake, I believe you have my prize."

The man was tall with bandages covering his mouth and neck. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt with long thick pants. A Kirigakure, or Village Hidden in the mist, headband rested on the side of his head, with a small scratch through the middle. The most amazing part was the size of his sword, it was large enough that he could easily stand on the handle as it nearly cut completely through a tree.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon who killed his entire graduating class," Kakashi drawled. "Pleasure to see you, now if you could just leave I would be eternally grateful, otherwise I'll have to kill you."

The man now known as Zabuza roared with laughter. Then he disappeared, only to materialize in front of Kakashi his cleaver pressed against two kunai. Kakashi's foot crashed into Zabuza's side sending him careening into a tree. Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his other eye, which must have been a surprise as Sasuke gasped. I was on the opposite side of Kakashi and so I couldn't see but I heard Sasuke mutter about a 'Sharingan'.

They began rushing each other, their movements too fast to follow. I pulled my chakra forward and created twenty more clones to surround Tazuna. Although I couldn't see them, I could hear their strikes. Every second there were tons of loud clangs as they battled. I was amazed by the level of skill Kakashi had, I mean I knew he was a Jonin but I'd never actually thought of just how strong he is.

Suddenly, a loud splash of water sounded the end of their battle. Zabuza stood with his hand outstretched to a ball of water. Inside the ball was Kakashi, he seemed to be saying something but no words escaped the ball.

Sasuke, however, could make out what was being said as he ordered us to retreat. I was following behind the other three when Kyuubi spoke again.

_"You will not survive, once the twig __is broken__ he will come for you and you are not ready," _I stopped and turned around, noticing the acceptance in Kakashi's eyes. _"Save the twig and you will be safe."_

I nodded, agreeing with the fox once again. I jumped forward and grabbed Sasuke's hand explaining my plan. At first, he was apprehensive but he soon agreed.

I ran back to the small pond that Zabuza and Kakashi were on. Zabuza was boasting about how he beat 'Sharingan Kakashi' and that he would be set for a long time after this. I was angry but I had to follow the plan and so acting like the idiot most think I am, I started yelling.

"Hey you mummy freak, wanna find out which demon is stronger?" I yelled, pulling out a kunai. I asked Kyuubi for a small amount of chakra and he allowed it. I felt the power surge into me, everything around me beginning to grow faster. The grass became taller, the tree's greener and the blossoms bloomed. My eyes stung with the change in view. The world became clearer and I put all of that power in my hands, creating nearly a thousand shadow clones to distract him. As they were made I felt the drain on my chakra supplies and everything snapped back to normal, well almost normal. There were still a few flowers around me.

As a thousand clones rushed Zabuza he created three water clones that charged back. Each water clone destroyed at least a few hundred clones, weaving between them all as though they weren't there. Then a speeding Fuma shuriken flew past me, slicing through everything in its path on it's way to Zabuza. As expected he ducked it, only for it to unhenge into a clone and launching a second shuriken from behind.

Unsurprisingly Zabuza evaded the shuriken, however, he let go of the water prison as he did so. Kakashi tumbled out, his hair soaked before kicking Zabuza in the head, sending him across the water.

"Good job you two, now let me handle this," Kakashi exclaimed. I nodded before retreating to Tazuna and Sakura.

Zabuza shook his head before rushing Kakashi with his sword once more. Kakashi weaved between the strikes as much as he could before one nearly cut him in two. He was only saved by his replacement technique.

"I see your brats are proud of their 'accomplishment'," Zabuza spit out. Suddenly his eyes began to glow a dark purple as the image of a demon appeared behind him. "Let's change that."

He rushed towards us, Kakashi on his tail. As Zabuza was about to cleave off our heads a loud chirping sounded. Zabuza barely stopped it, using his cleaver as a shield that only held back most of it, with Kakashi's fingertip hitting his side and cutting through. The acrid smell of burning flesh flowed into my nostrils before a sharp whistle blew past me, striking Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you, I was looking for an opportunity to strike," A feminine voice said from a tree. Standing on a tree branch behind us was a ninja with a white mask. I couldn't see much of them or really anything but I felt as though they were sincere. They jumped in front of us, picking up Zabuza's body and sword easily. "Now, I must go."

"Thank you, Hunter," Kakashi said in response before turning to us. A few moments after the ninja had left Kakashi collapsed on the ground. We all began freaking out, trying to wake him up. Sakura even had the idea to give him CPR, of course, she said it would have to be one of us since she wasn't going to touch that perve's mouth.

_"Calm yourself, the twig still has time to grow it must merely recuperate," _The fox interjected_. "Can you not see his rising chest? All living things must breathe and that one is indeed breathing."_

"Ok, I get it," I muttered quietly before turning to Sasuke. "Help me carry him, we need to get him somewhere safe," I looked to Tazuna. "We need to get to your house."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Sakura asked with a glare.

"Sensei." I joked. Badly at that, it just slipped out of my mouth before I had thought about it.

"I agree with Naruto on this, we need to get Kakashi to safety," Sasuke declared before picking up Kakashi's shoulders. I grabbed his leg and we followed Tazuna with Sakura trailing behind.

It was a harrowing task as I had never lifted something so heavy for so long and it seemed neither had Sasuke. We took nearly ten breaks before we finally arrived at a house on the edge of the town.

It was a decently sized house with two floors and a large yard. Sadly, I didn't have the time to admire it as we entered and were greeted by a young woman. She had black hair with bangs framing her face and dark eyes. It wasn't her appearance that left an impression on me though, it was her smile rather, one full f kindness and warmth. Then it fell when she saw we were carrying an unconscious ninja.

"This is my daughter Tsunami," Tazuna pronounced. Sasuke gave a 'hmm' in greeting and Sakura was too busy languishing over how Sasuke agreed with me and not her. I gave a smile in return, still too focused on carrying my sensei to give a proper response. "Oh yes, put him on the couch over there."

Sasuke guided us to the couch before placing his end of Kakashi on and allowing me to as well. I looked around the small living room and noticed a boy hiding at the top of the stairs. I didn't study him too long as I still needed to give a proper greeting to Tsunami.

"Wow, she came from you?" I asked in disbelief. Tazuna choked on his spit as Tsunami laughed. I jumped in front of her and started shaking her hand vigorously, "Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, king of Pranks, Demon of the Leaf and the best prison you'll ever meet."She looked confused before withdrawing her hand. "I thought Konoha had a Hokage? Also, aren't you a little young to be a king?"

"Oh? King of pranks are you? I certainly hope you'll behave while here," Sh said with a sweet smile.

"Of course I would never attack an innocent," I responded, puffing out my chest.

"Aww, aren't you adorable," She cooed, and for a moment I felt embarrassment flood through me, but I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am the Whirlpool of the hidden leaf, I did not feel embarrassment.

"Ha, adorable. What a joke," Sakura muttered before sitting beside Sasuke.

"At least he's useful," Sasuke said between his breath.

"Huh, what do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand."

We spent the rest of the time explaining what had happened to Tsunami, her jaw literally on the floor from our regaling tale. Then a little after the sun went down I decided to go to bed, feeling my eyes lower quickly.

I woke up in a clearing covered in fog. All around me were the sounds of blades colliding, then I heard a kunai puncture, someone. I searched around, looking every which way in my desperation.

Why was I here, I should be at Tazuna's right?

A few seconds later I heard a loud cough. Standing at the edge of the field was a man with a cloak and a mask that had a single horn on it. His hand was covered by a gauntlet with a bladed chain wrapped around it. He walked forward a torrent of blood spilling out of his side.

I tried to back up, to get away but nothing I did would work. My legs stayed still, not even my eyes would turn away. His gloved hand rose and covered my eyes before moving it away.

I felt blood sliding over my hand, a kunai gripped in my fist. He coughed, blood splattering on my face. I jerked my hand back revealing, not a kunai but rather a massive cleaver. I stared at in confusion for a moment before I looked up again, only the man was now Kakashi. His eyes were wide in horror and mouth open in a scream of pain.

"I...I, I'm sorry," I said. Everything went dark again. This time I heard roars, they were everywhere and shook the heavens themselves. I opened my eyes again and standing in front of my was Kyuubi, his roar directed at the people at his feet. I recognized them all. It was Gramps, Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame.

Turning back to the massive fox I found myself. I was standing above them, ready to kill them with the kunai in my palm. It was not to be however as the kunai flew through the air and into my gut, a sharp pain racing through me before I blacked out.

Once again I woke up, this time covered in cold sweat and a thin blanket. The moon shone through the window, illuminating the room. Sasuke was beside me, a fierce glare on his face as he looked at me.

"Quit making so much noise," Sasuke growled before crawling back to his side of the room. I calmed my breathing and tried to sleep but it eluded me so I decided to go for a midnight stroll.

I snuck past Kakashi's sleeping form and walked out into the cool night air. Everything was lit up by the full moon making it easy to navigate my way around the forest behind the house. My skin grew goosebumps as a draft blew over me.

I found a tree and decided to practice some chakra control. I started walking towards the tree, my chakra flowing through me and to the soles of my feet. I pressed a single foot against it before walking up it. After twenty minutes of walking up the tree, I put too much chakra in blowing apart the trunk.

I landed on the ground and tried to put as much chakra in my hands, it was difficult as my body tried to limit how much went in but I got it. I placed a hand against a tree and pushed as much chakra in as it would allow, the trunk groaned but didn't shatter. I then started pushing it into my knuckles, I wound up a punch and threw it.

The results were less pleasing than expected as my fist made a loud crack. I fell to the ground with a wince, my middle finger not responding to me.

I held my hand as it healed, my finger snapping back in place. it was a little painful but not the worse I'd ever been through. I mean I had fractured my shoulder once trying to gey away from Anbu through a narrow crack. Now that had been agonising, not only had I hurt myself but I was also lectured by gramps after.

"If I can't punch it? Why not try to push out the chakra and not touch it?" I wound up another punch, making sure I was far enough that I wouldn't hit the actual trunk. I forced all the chakra out of my knuckles when I reached full extension of my arm. A large blast of force hit the tree, the leaves shaking from the force.

"Yes!" I said happily, my nightmare was once again forgotten. I stayed outside, practising my 'Super punch' until morning. The sun's ascent signalling that I should get back to them.

**A/N**

**Many of you might notice the change in the description and that was a much needed change. Now the description actually tells you what the story truly is. I think I'm gonna reiterate how much I appreciate you guys quite often, the fact is I would not write this story if it weren't for your guys' support and criticism. I hope to have another chapter soon, if any of you have a recommendation for a beta I would love to hear them seeing as how I am more in a rush to get the chapter out than to actually edit it, so either I get a beta to do it or it waits until I'm done with the story.**

**Read, Review, Fav and Follow**

**PG**


	7. Failure Of My Own

The world was silent as though it were in shock of what had just happened, or perhaps that's just me. Whichever it was didn't matter as much as the crumpled body in front of me. The taste of blood didn't matter when compared to the sacrifice of my 'friend'?

The cold was getting to me I think because when I needed to be fast I was too slow. I had allowed my opponent an opening and they took it, only to be stopped. A body flying in the space I had previously occupied, shoving me to the ground before they were hit by needle after needle.

"I regret having to have killed him but Zabuza's dream required it," A soft voice called. Standing at the edge of a dome made of ice was a short woman with baggy clothes and a mask. She held those dangerous needles between each finger a sign that she was prepared to strike.

As her apology rang through my ears I felt a surge of anger rise up. Yet I could not take my eyes away from my friend to look at her, I could not stop seeing him even as tears filled my eyes. My warm blood did little to warm me, it just couldn't reach the spot where I was coldest.

I grasped for the warmest thing I could feel, a warmth that sat deep in my stomach and I began pulling. It was slow at first only as warm as a thin sheet on a cold day but soon it became a smoldering heat, I could feel the steam around me. Finally, with some effort, I turned from my fallen friend, a glare set upon my brow and a snarl formed from my lips.

"What-" She never finished her sentence. Her fate sealed the moment I moved forward.

The Day Before

The entire week had been spent training, well for the other two. I was usually watching Tazuna with Kakashi because I already knew the tree-climbing exercise. It was a boring week at first but I had had the opportunity to meet people. Like the day before I had met a young girl, she was out collecting herbs as I lay against a tree, exhausted from my multiple uses of my 'Super Punch' although I had been trying to find a way to use my chakra solidly like my clones, unsurprisingly it was harder than I had thought. Imagine trying to make a durable weapon with only paper, it could be done but would take a lot of skill to achieve.

She was taller than me with a pink kimono wrapped around her. Obsidian black hair spilt down her shoulders and back like a waterfall. Large dark eyes stared into my own as she was leaned over towards me, a hand reached forward. Her skin was a pale white, lighter than even Ino's and far more beautiful.

We talked for a while, mostly about small nothings as I helped her collect herbs, which I was having an extremely hard time finding since they were green herbs and not some different color. I couldn't help but like her, her smile and laugh filled me with a certain hope. A hope I couldn't identify but it was exhilarating, but it had to end with her leaving. A last question ringing through me, one I had been unable to answer before she had left.

"What do you fight for?" It had been an interesting question that came up after I had revealed my ninja status to her. It was also a question that I had to truly think about, at least that's what she wanted me to do. Evidently, we would meet tomorrow and she wanted the answer than not now. I just hope Zabuza can wait another day for me.

Other than meeting Haku the only other interesting thing to happen was my argument with Inari, Tsunami's son, and once again I had to wonder how Tsunami ended up with that family. After I had yelled and thoroughly angered Inari I had left to blow off steam, incidentally, that's where I had met Haku, although we hadn't approached each other at the time.

Now was the time though, for me to go to bed and prepare for tomorrow. I climb on my blanket, laying on my side before closing my eyes, the world drifting away.

I slowly cracked my eyes open, the sunlight streaming directly into them causing a small amount of pain. I winced before turning over and pushing myself up, looking around and noticing that Kakashi and Sasuke were missing. Beside me was a small note with beautiful handwriting.

It read: "Stay here and make sure Tsunami and Inari are protected. I fear Gatou may send someone after them as a bargaining chip."

After reading it I slipped on my sandals, tightening the strap. My black shirt slid onto my lithe frame before I slid my arms into the sleeves of my bright orange, blue and white jacket. The slight chill I got from the increase in temperature sent a shiver through my body.

A loud yell caught my attention. It was high-pitched and desperate, almost like a pup's yelp. I ran towards the window and looked out, seeing Tsunami being pulled away by two men wielding swords. Standing in front of them, a small kitchen knife in hand was Inari screaming for his mother.

I pulled out three kunai, taking aim as the shorter of the two, who weirdly had a beanie, stepped towards him, his sword sliding out of his sheath. The taller one grabbed Tsunami and forced his hand in her mouth, I assume to stop her screaming.

Two of my kunai flew out, digging themselves in the shorter one's elbow and the taller one's side. The sword fell out of the man's hand, arm falling limp at his side when he crumpled to the ground, face twisted in pain. The taller, darker man jerked back, losing his grip on Tsunami, who ran to Inari, before pulling out his sword. A second Kunai found purchase in his collarbone, a loud crack filling the air before he fell screaming in pain.

I jumped down, landing between the aggressors and their victim. I had the men in my peripheral vision as I looked to Tsunami.

"Good try Inari, you looked like a real hero there," I said to the boy. He gave a small smile as he hugged his mother's side. It wasn't until Tsunami put her arm around him that I noticed her look, on filled with fear and protectiveness. A look that showed she did not trust me. "If you have somewhere to hide you should probably get there."

She quickly walked off, pulling Inari with her. A groan pulled my attention from them and towards the two men, one who was gasping in pain. I walked over and looked over the shorter one's injuries first, noticing the kunai had gone all the way through. I pulled off his shirt and wrapped his arm in it, pulling him to a tree and leaning him against it.

"Why?" He hissed out. Sweat was drenching his forehead, his other dist clenched as he stared up at me. I looked away before pulling out a small length of rope and wrapping it around his torso, making sure not to aggravate his wound. Once he was tied up I walked away, approaching the second one.

This man was in much worse shape, his breathing came out in short gasps as he clutched his throat, blood covering his exposed torso. I saw the side wound was also bleeding but less so. The man looked at me, his mouth moving as he tried to speak, but all that came out was blood and moans. His face was pale, much less sweaty than the other man's, as though he were cold and his trembling gave evidence to it.

_"He is dying seed. Perhaps it is better to end his pain," _The fox said. I had heard that at some points a person is too far gone to survive even if they may seem like it but this week had been the first time I had ever seen someone die let alone killed them myself and now I would be doing it a second time.

I picked his sword up, holding it in my hands before looking at the shorter man, seeing his eyes had closed, head sagging. I would have thought him dead if not for the steady movement of his chest. Finally, I turned to the taller man again, his eyes wide with fear as he stared at the blade. He tried to lift a hand only for it to fall to his side. The sword shook for a moment as I lined it up, then I felt doubt. Should I kill him? Why did I get to decide to end his suffering? Then he gasped. his mouth trailing with blood, his breathing moving quicker and I plunged the blade through his chest. A sickening sound ringing from the blow and the man's breathing finally stopped, his eyes wide before his hands fell to his side.

I let go of the handle, the blade sticking out of his chest. I felt a chill on my cheek but ignored it, my stinging eyes turning away from the scene. Moving towards the bridge to help my team after all they needed me. In one last effort of kindness, I summoned ten clones and had them go back, to bury the man properly.

As I approached the bridge I was blinded by the thick fog that surrounded it. Only the sounds of battle guided me, tripping over random objects. Then I found a small clearing in the mist where a dome of ice sat. It was made of multiple plates of ice that never truly touched, but would sometimes come together, as though sealing something in. On the edge of the bridge was Sakura and the bridge builder Tazuna, both watching the dome with apprehension.

I rushed towards Sakura, getting no amusement from the jump of fear she got from my appearance. The Bridgebuilder stared at me in confusion before opening his mouth, most likely to question me but I needed information fast.

"Sakura where are Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?" I asked, my jacket keeping the cold around me from reaching my chest.

"Kakashi-sensei is fighting Zabuza, somewhere that way," She gestured to the blanket of fog near the town, then she pointed at the dome. "Sasuke is in there, I think he needs help!"

I could hear the desperation in her voice and resigned myself to the fact that I would be fighting a little more today. Dashing towards the dome I noticed it didn't react to my presence which meant it wouldn't mind if I invited myself in, which was exactly what I did as I jumped through a large gap in the plates.

The first thing I noticed was that it was freezing in here, so cold in fact that my jacket couldn't hold out the cold. Next, I saw Sasuke standing in the center, his gaze locked on someone standing within the ice. Lastly, was the person in the ice, they were short which likely meant young or female. They also were wearing a hunter nin mask which meant it was the one who "killed" Zabuza.

"Hey, need help?" I asked, trying to keep my tone level. Sasuke and the nin turned towards me both staring me down. It was almost intimidating, almost. However, the nin didn't seem inclined to wait for me to introduce myself as they sent a small volley of senbon at me, all of which dug into my jacket. I was never more thankful for it than now as only the senbon going for my face would be able to get me. Sasuke jumped towards me, his kunai moving quickly in front of the senbon and for the first time, I noticed his eyes were glowing a pale red.

"Finally decided to join and all you do is get in the way," he complained but there was no annoyance in his voice. I felt more so then saw a volley of senbon coming towards us and pushed us out of the way. The Sasuke sent a Kunai out, hitting nothing but air. Another volley came at us that was deflected by Sasuke.

"Please give up, there is no need for us to battle," the shinobi said. Only they were in every plate of ice. I didn't answer, my mind focused on the fact that I had heard that voice before. I just couldn't remember if I was just thinking of when we first met or if we had met later on.

"What are you talking about? This is the best thing to happen in a while, maybe once I beat you I'll be able to take on Kakashi," Sasuke replied. I still wasn't paying attention, my first thought was they sounded like Tsunami but that wasn't it.

"For Zabuza's dream so be it," They said. It definitely wasn't the five kids I had met as I ran around the village for supplies. I was interrupted by Sasuke flinging my body out of the way, then he fell to the ground with a thud. His sharigan gone as he stared out at the ice plates, his body stilled.

My eyes were frozen on his body, a chill resounding in my body as even my jacket failed to warm me. All sound died and thoughts ran out as tears began to fall. The world felt colder, as though there was nothing left to warm it, as though the sun had finally died.

"I regret having to have killed him but Zabuza's dream required it," The nin said as she stood in her mirrors, safe from the cold around her. I scarcely heard her apology, the ringing in my head louder than usual. Then I began shivering, it was far too cold now. My face stung as my tears froze, stuck to my face.

A warmth in my stomach called lightly, I knew it was the fox but for the moment I couldn't care. His power promised protection, he would be my fire until the sun came back. I grasped it, pulling it up to my heart, I didn't want to be cold. As it surged up into my soul I felt my thoughts return, everything was clear, everything was hurting me again.

My thoughts became even clearer when I saw the one responsible for my pain. My teeth grinding together as I crouched on all fours.

"What-" They began but I couldn't let them finish their sentence. Rushing forward, I punched the plate of ice, smashing it to pieces only to realize that it wasn't them. Turning I felt as one trembled in fear, as their love for a man overrode their self-preservation. It was that one that I struck next, sending a body flying outwards onto the bridge. They needed to be punished as it was their fault the sun had burned out. It was the only way to allow those who needed warmth to live.

My skin was causing steam to form around me, and with a small push, I was in front of the nin who raised their arms in defence only to lose all control of them as they shattered from my punch. The world began to slow when small flashes of light appeared around me.

I was behind them, I hadn't even realized I was there until my fingers wrapped themselves in hair and threw them into one of their pieces of ice. It was foolish as they merely sunk into it instead of disintegrating as I had hoped. I watched as they ran, jumping from ice to ice in an effort to evade my anger but it was no use as I caught up with them and slammed them into the ground. My fist was raised, the heat radiating off me in waves. A mask sliding down the sides of a beautiful face full of fear and covered in tears.

My warmth became overbearing, painful even. The fire was too big and I was having trouble pushing it down, but as I did everything became foggy again. My mind slowing down, but even I was able to see the relief on her face as my chakra moved away, small pops resounding from the arm I was holding to the ground. Then the warmth was gone, replaced by numbness.

"Why?" I asked quietly as I stared down at Haku. Her eyes were an ugly red from her tears but even that couldn't truly detract from her beauty.

"I...I will tell you, "She said and then did. She told me everything, from the moment she had found her abilities out to the day she had lost a father and gained a master. She spoke of Zabuza with the same love that she spoke of herbs.

"So that's why you asked," I whispered. She nodded or at least tried but her head was still pressed against the ground as I held her arm against her chest. Then I heard a loud chirping noise, louder than anything I had ever heard before fill the air. The only sound remotely as loud had been thunder that struck a tree a few blocks from my house, except this was high pitched while that had been deep and earth-shaking.

"I'm sorry but Zabuza requires me once more," She said before reversing my grip on her and rushing towards the sound. I felt stuck for but a moment before I pushed chakra into my legs forcing them to move, only to see Kakashi rushing towards them, Haku standing in front of Zabuza a smile on her face. I wouldn't make it in time, I knew I couldn't but chakra could.

I remembered stories of the fourth Hokage, how he could teleport from one place to another and although no one had ever figured out how I knew I needed to now. I coalesced my chakra, pushing it in between Haku and Kakashi. I formed myself out of it because although I couldn't teleport yet I could do the next best thing. The chakra began solidifying, Kakashi's hand mere inches from it until finally it was complete only to pop a moment later as Kakashi's arm stabbed through, piercing Haku's chest. I felt a sharp sting of pain as the memories surged into me, a small burn in my chest.

Kakashi jumped away in time to avoid Zabuza's large cleaver. I was mortified as it cut trough Haku's body, splitting it in half. I felt that same cold return with a vengeance, tremors rocking my body as I refused to grasp that warmth as I once did. I ran forward, even as Kakashi warned against and knelt beside Haku, the accepting look remaining on her face even after death, even when desecrated by the man she loved.

"I...I'm so sorry," I didn't know why I was really sorry, it wasn't as though I hadn't tried but it would seem I'm not strong enough. I heard people talking, I even thought someone was approaching me but they never showed in my vision. However, I wasn't really paying attention, I could only see her and Sasuke. Two people lost so quickly, so soon and all because I was a failure.

I grabbed her torso, lifting her face to mine as I pressed my forehead against it, hoping that she'd wake up and tell me to let go, just to say something but she stayed still. The most surprising part was that the cold was held at bay by the warmth radiating from her pale skin. A single tear fell on her face.

I don't know how long I sat there, but at some point, Zabuza lay next to me. I turned to him noticing the pleading look on his face. He was begging to hold her one last time and I accepted his wish, laying her body next to his. I grabbed her legs lower body and put it close enough that you couldn't tell they weren't attached.

Looking around showed destruction on a new scale, with more bodies in one place than I had ever seen and it hurt me to see. The townspeople were surrounding someone, beating them and I couldn't even be happy for them as it just meant more death.

I started crying again, my body shaking while I held in my gasps of air. I couldn't help it, not now and so I turned my head down, hid it from view as I balled. That warmth no longer felt like warmth but rather like happiness and I pulled it up, only a small amount but I could feel my body heal. My tears subsided but only barely as I regained control of myself and began walking to Kakashi who stood Sasuke, pulling out a few senbon.

The sight was unbearable, knowing that I had caused his death too and so i looked up into the sky, the only place where there was no death.

_"He lives young sapling, he will still help your growth," _The fox said, one of the only things he has said today. _"There was once a time when all men lived in peace, and it is my belief that someday another will rise and show the world peace. Do not distress too much, there was little more anyone could do compared to you."_

"That can't happen again, I have to be able to save them next time," I thought. Even with the relief of Sasuke's survival, I couldn't shake the misery that Haku's death had given. I made a clone to release the man I had tied up earlier and take him to safety. Kneeling down to help Kakashi pull out the senbon in Sasuke.


	8. The mind

My steps felt heavy as I stepped past the threshold of my apartment. My exhaustion was nearly debilitating and it showed when I lay on my bed with my clothes still on even though they stunk. The day had been long, rather the week had been long and arduous. My soul hurt but I was able to fend off the pain when I was around people, of course, that meant I took the full brunt of it alone.

I pulled my bag up to me and pulled out its contents one at a time. The first thing I pulled out was a spare change of clothes that were messier than these ones. After that were a few boxes of instant ramen, and finally, I pulled out a mask. It was split down the middle, but I couldn't help keeping it with me. It was the only thing she had that I could keep.

I laid it next to me as I tried and failed to get enough energy to stand, so I fell asleep. Rather I was falling asleep until a knock sounded at my door. I turned over and fell off the bed, pushing my arms under. I was nearly up when I stopped trying and just summoned a clone to answer the door.

Standing in front of my door was Gramps, he was wearing his robes which meant it was business. The clone invited him in before helping me to a seat at my table. My thoughts were slow while I waited for Gramps to say anything but he just sat there for a minute, staring into my eyes.

"How are you, my boy?" He asked kindly. I took the time to think about, my exhaustion interfering in my thoughts, muddling my introspection. Then I felt it, that twist of pain that I had felt since the battle on the bridge. It wasn't sharp but rather a dull ache that remained there waiting for me.

I gave a big smile and nodded my head. I refused to talk, not trusting my voice in this matter. The clump that had formed in my throat constricted my breathing but I tried to smile as convincingly as I knew how.

"Naruto, I have seen many new Genin faced with death," He began before pulling out a small card. "Most will not make it to Chunin due to the mental strain, they begin to lose grip with reality as they force their thoughts away. It is common enough that I can see it in you, I order you to go see a good friend of mine, he will teach you all you need to know to get past this."

"What!" I exclaimed in outrage.

"I will go with you if that is what is needed to get you to go but I will not allow you to continue your career until you have been cleared," He explained. "Your teammates will also be undergoing psych evaluations. Now go to bed, I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll go together."

He stood, helping me to my feet before walking out the door, closing it silently behind him. Finally, I could sleep and did so with the utmost urgency.

"Wake up."

My eyes opened slowly, slowly focusing on the aged face of my leader. Sharp brown eyes staring down in concern, a single hand resting on my shoulder. His hair was oddly dark and much longer than he had ever seen it. Taking more of his features on I found that his wrinkles were missing, no longer an aged face that had seen more than his fair share of life.

"Why do you look like that?" I asked. He smiled lightly before holding out a hand to help me up.

"Ah, well that is a question I will answer later, as of now we need to get moving," We moved forward, evidently following a small path through the village. Everywhere I looked there were people but they seemed so weird, almost as though they weren't actually there, faces blurred.

"Do not pay them any attention, for now, we must hurry," He guided me forward by my shoulder, an unusual chill spreading from the point of contact. "He will be here soon."

Out of thin air, a severe-looking man appeared. His hair was a pale blonde, slightly less vibrant than Ino's and his eyes were a shade darker than hers but all around the man looked exactly like her. He was wearing a green Jonin flak jacket and his hair had been pulled into a ponytail behind his head.

"Lord Hokage, is he ready?" The man asked. Gramps nodded his confirmation. The man then turned to me, his eyes softening as they looked me over. "Now Naruto, do you know where you are?"

Of course, I knew where I was, this was Konoha but then when I turned to look around the world had changed. Everything was dark, water running beneath my feet with large pipes running along the wall. It looked like a forgotten sewer, one that had been built for Tsunami's.

"No..." I continued searching for any recognizable feature, then my eyes fell upon the pipes once more, noticing their red-coloured glow. They were the pipes for the lake! How ere they here though, was this where they came from?

"We are in your mind Naruto, most are more developed than this but perhaps we haven't gone far enough?" The man mused before speaking again. "My name is Inoichi Yamanaka, I'm Ino's dad."

I was too busy contemplating the fact that we were somehow in my mind, which should not be possible. At least no one else should be able to come in.

"Ah, well most people can't enter your mind but the Yamanaka have a peculiar skill which allows them that ability," Gramps said as though he had just read my mind. "I did not have to my boy, you are thinking it and we are in your mind."

"Wait really?" I asked before telling expressing my excitement quite loudly. "That is sooo cool, is there any way I could learn to get in people's minds. I mean could you imagine if I was able to find someone's biggest fear during a battle. I could easily henge into that fear or maybe..."

"Yes, there are many ways but none that I believe you have an aptitude for," Gramps explained easily. "For now we must continue our way on to the more developed portions of your mind, correct Inoichi?"

The man nodded and began leading us along, following the pipes until only one pipe was left all the other having travelled in different directions. It was quiet, none of the party having the urge to speak.

Finally, we came upon the sounds of light waves crashing against the shore, streams running into some pool. The pressure in the sewer growing immensely as we approached the opening that was barely large enough for an adult to move through.

"We're nearing the center of your mind, hopefully, it's more developed than the rest of you, although..." He trailed off again, leaving me to wonder what he had been thinking which was quite sad seeing as they were allowed to hear my thoughts.

"I apologize Naruto, but this is part of your psyche evaluation," The old man turned young explained. Suddenly light unlike any I had ever truly seen flooded my vision. There were hues of blue, green and predominantly orange light floating around. Above, in the heavens of my mind was a dark black ball surrounded by a brilliant red and yellow glow.

"What...," Inoichi said in awe. His eyes wide, scanning over the large forest ahead of us.

It was a beautiful place, full of trees and fauna. Large blue bushes and purple trees surrounded a yellow lake. The fauna spread out far but had so much further they could grow. Large fields of land surrounded the grove, adding a dark backdrop to a beautiful glowing forest. The fields were dirt or at least felt like dirt beneath my feet, cracking as I stepped forward with Gramps and Inoichi.

The hard dirt gave way to softer soil. It was almost like someone had come through and tilled the ground immediately around the groove.

"...Naruto..." A soft voice whispered to me. "Don't...picky...lots...stay up too late..."

"Motormouth mother..." A deeper voice spoke, "...sorry to...burden."

The wind around us picked up slightly as I tried to organize my thoughts. I didn't know who they were but as they gasped for breath I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes.

"This is...Kyuubi container..." Gramps voice cut in, "He is...hero and... How dare...I declare this a S-class..."

"The demon should be... of course I..." The newest voice was that of my caretaker on the day I had run away from the orphanage.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I hope to be good friends." I turned to Inoichi only to find him missing and the world changed. I was now in my old class, the one we were moved from after the Uchiha instructor was murdered.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke said, his voice harder now and heavy bags hanging from his eyes. I remembered having left him alone as he asked, believing he only needed time but I now knew he really needed a friend even if he didn't want one.

"You'll never be as good as Sasuke," Ino screamed at me, my head still ringing fro Sakura's punch. It was the first time she had ever hurt me, only ever telling me off before. She apologized later but after ten apologies she quit, instead, she began hitting me with no remorse.

"Sorry, Naruto but you kinda suck," Kiba's arrogant tone was always grating but on that day he had apologised for his recent behaviour. After having watched me lose to Sasuke, Kiba had stopped talking to me until that day and I ruined it. "Hey stop!"

Kiba yelled at me before hitting me across the head. Stars had filled my eyes and even now I could feel our friendship break, my attack had been the hammer which struck the wedge.

"You fail!" Iruka told me for the first time, although now that I had finally passed I am happy he held me back. It just isn't my destiny to finish early and I'm content with that now but at the time I had stormed off, tears barely restrained.

"Hey, it's ok," Ayame's hand rubbed my back tenderly, a comforting touch as I finished my tale of failure for the second time. She had allowed me to sleep there that night, feeding me a bowl of ramen for supper. That day cemented my loyalty to Ichiraku's, so much so that I had refused to buy ramen from any of the other stands there.

"Boss, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we're not very good at Taijutsu, wouldn't it be better to have someone else train us?" My clone asked, three days after I had gotten Gramps help in acquiring the books I needed. I had refused my own request, refusing to admit my lack of skill but I learned that it was a mistake.

My eyes landed on Kakashi, preparing my attack. A comforting lie filling my spirits as I took off after him, kunai flashing forward...into the ribs a small puff of air and blood splattering my hand. The man's hand went limp, gauntlet falling to his side. Small gasps of pain rocked his body before he collapsed.

"Hello, I'm Haku. Who are you?" Hak asked, her dark brown eyes gazing down into my own. Her hand was outstretched towards me, I had grabbed it thinking she was trying to help me up but now I think she was going to kill me. I grinned at her, feeling my bad mood lift as she smiled back.

The sky was bright and sunny, not a single cloud in the sky and I found it quite good. The sun was lighting up the two graves, shining off the large cleaver resting behind the smaller cross. I had spent an entire night finding the best wood to make Haku's cross, had even asked Tsunami for help which she obliged after apologizing for her reaction to my attack of the two mercenaries. I had been to busy to care at the time for her apology but accepted nonetheless, removing the weight she had placed upon her shoulders.

Then the world changed once more and I was in a clearing. All around me were frozen blue and purple plants, little flowers made of ice rising out of the ground and in the center was a large frozen dome. Haku was standing in front of it in a pink dress with cherry blossoms decorating it.

"Hey Naruto, took you a while," Haku exclaimed cheerfully before moving over to me. I saw her wrap her arms around me but no matter how much I wanted I couldn't feel it. "How was your day? Did you save the day and get ramen?"

I shook my head, unable to speak. If I had been more observant I would have noticed the world dim, I would've noticed as the winds stopped and Haku froze but I was stuck. My eyes incapable of comprehending and my ears unwilling to accept. In my shock I simply stood and stared, y eyes locked with a ghosts.

"Naruto?" An older voice called, breaking me from my thoughts or rather lack thereof, "Who is she?"

"Ah, sorry Lord Hokage, I am Haku," She replied for me. She bent at the waist, bringing her hands together in a sign of respect.

"I see. She is the one who died correct?" Gramps asked, his hand resting on my shoulder. I nodded, feeling relieved that he was there with me. "Then she is the reason this clearing is frozen? You must not hold on too tightly Naruto, it will only hurt you more."

"It will?" "It will," Both Haku and I spoke at the same time. Haku agreeing with Gramps and I knew then and there that they were right.

"How?" I asked gramps, however, it was Haku who answered.

"She's gone, but you refuse to accept that it was not you who caused it," Gramps nodded along with her, and we both watched as she changed, her clothes turning orange and slowly but surely she became me.

"You have passed your Psyche evaluation," Inoichi said as he approached. I wanted to smile but I just couldn't bring one forth.


End file.
